Run
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Tawni and Sonny are living in New York, content with their life, despite the awkward goodbye's they had with the boys they loved a year back. Now Mackenzie Falls is have it's finale episode on Broadway. In New York. And they're in for surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a two-shot, maybe three shot… enjoy… =]**

**Run**

_1 year ago: Goodbyes _

Sonny's POV

I couldn't believe it. So Random was ending. I picked up my suitcase and took one last look around the prop house which was now empty besides the tin slide. I sighed, longingly remembering all the moments of my life that took place in the simple prop house.

I walked out carrying my very some guitar that I entered with, and a suitcase that had my things from my dressing room. I wasn't going to say goodbye to Tawni, seeing as we were going to share an apartment together in a few days.

Now that So Random was ending I wasn't sure what to do. I considered screenwriting, since I wrote all the sketches for the show.

I was standing outside in front of the taxi and I saw all my friends standing before me for their goodbyes. _'Don't cry Sonny.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sonny…we're really going to miss you!" Nico said obviously speaking on Grady's behalf also.

"Yea! Promise you'll come visit us in New York!" Grady stated. Nico and Grady had a plan to still be best friends of course. (How could they not be?) So they thought of raising the Garry and Larry sketch, only as a talk show comedy thing.

"I promise," I said to my friends, grinning.

"Yeah! Me too! It's not everyday a 15 year old gets accepted to MIT!" Zora and her IQ, inventions…of course it's not everyday, but for Zora it was expected.

"And I'll see you…on Thursday." Tawni said hugging me. Tawni had grown a heart for sure. Don't get me wrong, she still looks in the mirror and talks to herself, but she is an extremely great friend. She got into the first cab, and it drove away. The next one pulled up, waiting for me.

I looked around. _Where is he? Would he honestly not say good-bye to me?_ I prepared myself for the goodbye I would hate the most. Chad Dylan Cooper. I was hopelessly in love with him, and no I'm not talking about how I fell for the charm. I have been _'maybe more than frienemies'_ with him for the past four years. And I was pretty sure he had _some_ feelings for me.

"Looking for me, Munroe?" I froze, I knew that voice anywhere. I smiled, glad that he didn't just dish out on me. I quickly turned around to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets and a simple country shirt over a tee and his dark jeans. Honestly, I was surprised by the fact that we were both 19 and we still never admitted our feelings for each other. Nothing has really changed since my first year with him. Me and Chad still had our usual bickers, hated each other's shows, but in a way, I kind of thought we were best friends. And I was going to miss him like crazy.

"Chad!" I squealed not being able to help myself. I dropped my guitar and suitcase from my hands and ran up to hug him, forgetting that Nico, Zora, and Grady were around me. For some reason he wasn't surprised.

Chad's POV

I took a deep breath as I sat in my dressing room couch looking at my hands nervously.

"She'll say it back, Chad" I turned my head to see Portlyn standing in the doorway.

"How did you—" I was cut off.

"You've got that look on your face that says, _'I'm about to say something that I never say'_" She shrugged casually.

"Am I an idiot? For telling her now, I mean?" I couldn't rewind time now…

She sighed, "Yes. But…at least you would be telling her and you two could probably make it work somehow…"

"I know we will!" I blurted. "I mean…I hope so."

"Can I ask you one thing? Why didn't you tell her before?" She sat down on the couch next to me.

"I just…I-guess- well…I don't really know…I was…dumb, stupid, idiotic…" I paused. "Scared." I concluded. The truth was all in that one simple word.

"Well go!" She shouted.

I smiled and got up to leave. "Invite me to the wedding!" She shouted behind me. I frowned and laughed at the same time.

I saw Sonny looking around her searching for something, or someone which was hopefully me. I smirked and put my hands in my pockets, "Looking for me, Monroe?"

She stopped for a second and turned around at me smiling. God, if she knew how she just made me melt. "Chad!" She dropped her guitar and suitcase, and then ran at me. I knew she was coming to hug me…it's what I would've done if I was the one leaving and she was standing in front of me. She threw her arms around me, and I wrapped mine right back around her.

I pulled away slowly to look at her face. God, she was so beautiful. We pulled apart. An at ease silence overcame us, before she had something to say.

"This is it," Sonny stated, with a twitch on her mouth that meant she was obviously not glad to be leaving anymore.

I thought about whether I should actually tell her I love her. I don't want her to get hurt…and for some reason I don't think she would be glad I told her last minute. Should I tell her at all? Remembering what she said I frowned and twitched too, "Yea…This is it." I never wanted to say goodbye to Sonny in all my lifetime, I always thought we'd be together by now and there would be no need to say goodbye. But now its last minute…she already has plans to live with Tawni, and continue a career. It was my fault that we weren't together. I was too much of a wimp to even say anything. It wasn't about the rivalry…in the first year it was. It was the fact that I was terrified of being in love. Especially when that girl is everything you're not. And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Okay, I'm not telling her. I'll just…what's that saying? If you really love them, let them go. I'll do that. So I pretended to be my usual self.

I shrugged jokingly, "Yea…Even _I_ will miss you Munroe." I made my voice seem like I wasn't getting too personal. I tried to smile, but I think I failed miserably.

Sonny scoffed and shook her head disbelieving, "That's it?" I didn't respond. "That's all you have to say?"

I didn't say anything _again_. What is she talking about? Is she talking about what I think she's talking about? God, I hope she's not…

She took a step forward to me so that her face was 5 inches away from me. I took in a deep breath so I could hold it, as she makes me heart flutter uncontrollably.

"Jesus Christ Chad! We're 19! You'd think that by now we'd—we'd be…" She backed up in shock of what she said and took in a deep breath like I had. We'd be what? What was she saying?

I opened my mouth to speak and to let out the air I was holding back.

"No, Chad. I guess…I just had the wrong idea all along. I just thought that we were at least friends. And as friends, I thought you could say goodbye to me the real way, not your cocky remark way. But I guess you can't even do that, can you?" She glared at me, and picked up her stuff again. The rest of her friends were somehow, not around us anymore.

"Sonny…" My voice cracked. I don't want to say goodbye to her…so why should I? "I'm not saying goodbye to you." I said sternly, hoping she would get the point.

She looked at me with slight tears forming in her eyes. She obviously didn't get the point. She scoffed, and turned around to get in the cab. I don't know if she saw the tears forming in my eyes, especially since I just realized I'm probably never going to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Main part in next chapter, so yea it might turn into a four shot, cuz I always end up writing more than intend.**

**I do not own: **

_**I'm In Trouble**_**, **_**I Hate Everything about You, if You Wanted A Song Written About You All You Had To Do Was Ask,**__**This Time**_**, **_**The Reason**_**, **_**Everything**_**, **_**Apologize**_**, **_**Coming To Terms**_**, **_**Chasing Cars**_**, **_**Chocolate, **_**and **_**Run, Taylor Swift, Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream (:**_

**Run**

_Present Day_

Chad's Point of View

"No! No I don't want to use a BMW! The party is tomorrow and that's all you have?! I want the Mustang GT. The BMW is a wimpy version it!" I shouted into the phone from my management calling me. Did they really expect me to arrive at the biggest live audience ever known to Mackenzie Falls in a…BMW? I shuddered. Why of all places did they want to hold the last episode of Mackenzie Falls in the New York?! I mean, so what if Broadway is special?! Hollywood is still the bomb.

I closed my phone in frustration not bothering to wait for their answer, and I threw it across the room. My make-up artist flinched when she walked in the door, and walked back out hurriedly. I groaned and got out of my chair to pick up my phone… My phone hit the closet door and was tugged slightly under the doorframe. I reached my hand under; unable to see where it was leading to. I felt small heavy device. Aha, I got it. My hand not only touched the phone, but I felt a…was it a notebook?... sticking out from under the closet door.

I pulled out my phone and the book from under the door, as I ignored my phone and set it down beside me. I picked the hard covered journal up and opened it to the first page, where my breath tightened at the book in my hands. I haven't used it in a year, continuously giving up hope. I stared at the first song written. They were all given hideous titles like_; I'm In Trouble_, _I Hate Everything about You, if You Wanted A Song Written About You All You Had To Do Was Ask. _Yea, I actually named one that. _This Time_, _The Reason_, _Everything_, _Apologize_, _Coming To Terms_, _Chasing Cars_, and _Chocolate_. Yea, I told you I had the weirdest names for all my songs. And the worst part is that they centered around one thing…one person…that gave me the biggest regret I'll live with for the rest of my life.

Her.

I was supposed to be done with her…

Done with thinking, done with blaming myself, done with being reminded of her face.

_Sonny…Munroe. _

After she left, I completely shut off my sweet side. No one even thought it existed after 3 months of my anger, my hate…but the worst part is…it was all directed for me. I hated myself for not telling her. Portlyn stayed friends with me, but she never really forgave me for not telling Sonny I loved her. I continued flipping the pages of the book until I came across the last song. Titled: _Run_. I wrote it right before I decided to tell Sonny I loved her. I breathed deeply, as I read the lyrics remembering every breath, every laugh and smile, every 'fine and good' that we shared. This song was legend. And I had to put some part of my feelings out there. They were still built up in me creating me a full-out battle…with myself.

I quickly jumped up from my dressing room, carrying the book with me as I ran to Marshall's room.

"Marshall!" I shouted when I stopped myself from running into the doorframe.

"Yes?" He said uneasily as he scratched his head, pressured. He does that a lot…

I snapped back in focus, "I have a really good idea…" I sat down in the chair in front of him. "Now don't mock me or laugh at me, okay?"

He nodded and so I began, "I can sing and play guitar and since it's the last show of Mackenzie Falls and all at New York… I was wondering if I could play one teensy song?" I was begging a little bit, but I had to get this song out of the little journal, or I'll fall into depression. Not joking.

"Well…are you good?" He asked confused. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, of course I'm good! I calmed down a bit and asked if he wanted to hear the song. He agreed and I went to get my guitar and I played a sample song of This Time.

"_I can be all you need, this time it's all of me_," I finished the last chord and looked up to see his face.

"Well, Mr. Cooper…" he smiled. "I'll see what I can do, but I definitely would like to hear that on Broadway."

"Oh no, I already have another song planned out for Broadway…" I told him.

He shrugged, "Either way, that voice will be heard one way or another."

"Thanks Marshall, thank you so much!" I said smiling widely.

And I knew it would be easier to sing it knowing that Sonny was probably living in Wisconsin with her farm horse or something. Psh, like she would live in New York!!

Sonny's Point of View

"Tawni! Where is my black skirt?! You know the one by Marc Jacobs?!" I called out as I looked frantically through my closet.

"Chillax Sonny!" She came through my door holding a petite-knee-length skirt.

I rushed up to hug her for a split second before she backed away. "My bubble, my bubble…you really do hug too much," she muttered under her breath.

I ignored her and grabbed the skirt out of her hands before exclaiming, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What's so important about it anyways? It's not _that_ fashionable," she looked at it with disgust.

"I need it for my interview! You know the one I was telling you about?"

"Oh yeah, the one for the after-interview thingy to see if you got a job or not?" she asked clueless.

I scoffed in disbelief. Did she not hear me talk about it every day for the past two weeks about it, twenty four – seven? But then again, this is _Tawni_ we're talking about. "Ya, that one."

She sighed and inhaled deeply. "What?" I asked her confused.

"I just…" She changed her emotion to fake-happy but I let it go and pretended I didn't notice. "I'm just really nervous and I hope you get the job," she smiled. Did this mean she _didn't_ want me to get the job?

"Well thank you," I told her with fake sincerity. Don't get me wrong, me and Tawni usually get along great, but ever since I've been telling her about the job offering after I completed my screenwriting internship, she never really supported me. Tawni said she had to go because she had a photo shoot to go to for this small movie that they're working on. I simply nodded as she walked out of the door.

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

"So Miss Munroe…tell me how you thought of considering screenwriting as your career." The interviewer sat at his desk with his hands placed together as he pursed his lips. He reminded me of Gilroy for some odd reason. Which then reminded me of long ago, which then reminded me of…Chad. A.K.A. _CAN_-NOT _FO_CUS.

I snapped my head up to study him. In a way he reminded me of Marshall, considering on how stressed he seemed; only this guy still had his hair… "Well during my time on So Random, I always had an interest for writing the sketches and coming up with the ideas and I... I've always enjoyed it, I guess." Oh no, I used '_I guess'_, which makes me sound uncomfortable and unconfident.

"Okay," he nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard before asking me the next question. "Now, tell me why you want to be a screenwriter." He had his hands in a normal position now thank god.

This question is always the golden question for any interview. _Why do you want to be a firefighter? __**To help save lives.**__ Why do you want to be a drug dealer? __**To feel the danger.**_ Anyways you get my point. It's your golden ticket to getting the job.

I thought for a minute… Why _did_ I want to be a screenwriter? Surely it wasn't for excitement or fun…because I didn't find that in screenwriting at all. I opened my mouth, hoping the perfect answer would just come out. I thought about my other careers… I honestly wanted to be an actress…stay that way ever since So Random. Even Chad said I was a good actor, and from him that's _something_ right? My second choice was singing, even though no one really heard me sing before, besides Tawni and Chad… But if those we're my first two choices…what am I doing here, pretending to be excited for a job I don't want.

I stared at the man for a second, extremely confused. He stared back confused as well waiting for my answer.

"I-I-uh- I honestly don't know. I have no idea why I'm here, when I should be an actress…" I looked at my hands in confusion. It was too late for this career now, that _definitely_ came out of my mouth and was NOT the golden ticket…but for some reason I didn't really mind that much…

I stood up, "Thanks for your time, but this is a mistake…" I grabbed my coat and purse and was about to walk out of the door but he stopped me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Alyson Munroe," He held out his hand for me to shake it, and I grinned as I did.

"Do me a favor and chase your dreams for me will you?" He winked as he let go. It was friendly wink, so no worries.

I nodded slowly, "I plan to."

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

"AHA!" Tawni was laughing on the couch obviously enjoying the fact that I didn't get the job. "See Sonny? I was right all along! I wasn't supportive because honestly I didn't think that was the job for you. You've always been a good actress, and if not that, a great singer. And you went to screenwriting?" she scoffed, "Can you spell _BORING_?"

I rolled my eyes… "Screenwriting wasn't that boring… it would've been fourth or fifth on my list…Oh who am I kidding? I fell asleep trying to write a script for a reality TV show."

Tawni laughed at this, and honestly I was just glad we were friends again.

"You know," she said softly. "Mackenzie Falls' last episode is tomorrow…"

I looked up and sighed, "Yea, I know. I was kind of thinking about him today." I bowed my head in shame.

"I don't understand it. You were both perfect for each other and I'm pretty positive you both knew it. It's just…you were both _so_ scared." She said shaking her head softly, disappointed.

"Tawni, it's been a year, let's just forget this," I began, pleading a little bit.

She turned her head slowly to look at me. "No Sonny," I didn't say anything and I bit my lip. "It hasn't been one year…it's been five years." She turned her head back down so that she was looking at her hands, holding the drink in her hands. She turned twenty one a few weeks ago.

"And someone needs to tell someone how they've felt…even if they don't feel it anymore. How would you go on in your life and when you might be married to someone, and then you realize you never told your first love that you loved them? How can they be your love of your life, when you both never were together? How is he the man of your teenage years, if he was never _your_ man?" Tawni just gave me an intellectual side of her which put a few tears streaming down my face.

She turned her head so that she was looking at me. When she noticed the tears on my face, hers became apologetic. "Sonny, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She rushed over by me to sit next to me on the couch, with her arm around my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Don't be. You were right. You _are_ right." I corrected my self. I couldn't let go of the fact that I loved Chad. It was built up inside of me and he needed to know, so that I could go on living.

"Do you still love him?" she asked softly again. How many drinks has she had? I looked at the table and noticed this was only her first glass. I backtracked on the question.

My eyes bulged out at her, and she turned her head so that she could see my face again.

"Hmmm…you do, don't you?" It wasn't meant to be a question.

But I answered anyways, hanging my head down, this time to look at my hands. "Yes," I said automatically, and shameful that I still do after a year of not seeing him.

"Tawni…" I began. "What caused you to say that? The whole love ramble thing… I mean obviously it came from personal experience, right?" I was the one asking softly this time.

"I know how you feel," she said. "I was in love with someone from Mackenzie Falls…Skyler," She smirked, but it seemed more likely she was smirking at herself. I did a back flip at the news. Tawni and Skyler?! How come I never heard of this?! "We actually dated for a little bit, secretly of course…and then it came to a point where So Random ended. I wanted to tell him that I loved him…but I don't know. Something just couldn't bring me to do it, seeing as he didn't say it either and we were only going out for about two months… I guess I just didn't want to risk getting heartbroken…but hah, that didn't turn out so well. And it's been a year, so he's obviously over me. Me and Skyler had nothing compared to what you and Chad had in terms of chemistry," she told me.

"Tawni…I think now is the moment we both realize we're heartbroken, we go buy 4 pints of Ben and Jerry ice cream, and we blast Taylor Swift music."

Tawni giggled, wiping the tear from her eye. "Yea, let's do that Sonny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: yup next chapter should be the last, but after that I might make an epilogue? Idk but here is like part one of the main part. Kinda…. Idk whatever!! Enjoy!!**

**Run**

_Present Day_

Sonny's Point of View

Yesterday was just what I needed. Me and Tawni actually did eat 2 pints each. I didn't really care if they would make me gain weight, if it was unhealthy, all I know is I needed to grieve and Ben and Jerry definitely helped me do that. As for Taylor Swift, she's just an amazing singer. So naturally I got a bit into her music.

When I woke up at 11:30, Tawni had already left for some scenes that needed to be shot. I looked around the apartment and saw the dust, the crap on the floor, and the kitchen was a mess. That only meant that today was one thing…CLEANING DAY! I didn't really mind cleaning if I had time to do it. And since I'm home all day, I have no job, why not clean?

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

I took a shower first and ate some breakfast and watched a little bit of TV. By the time it was one o'clock I decided to put in the Taylor Swift CD that me and Tawni bought yesterday at the convenience store where we also bought our ice cream. I could blast it again, and sing…not for the heart-broken reason but just for fun.

I thought about why Tawni never told me she was in love with Skyler. I was in love with Chad so it's not like I would judge. But then again, this is Tawni and she never lets anyone in her bubble, even if I let her in mine.

I wondered if I would ever get over Chad… It's like he put this curse on me that practically mocks me saying, _"Haha I knew you were in love with CDC. Who isn't?" _ But for some reason there's no possible way for me to decline and say that I'm in love with Chad and not Chad Dylan Cooper. When I left, I actually was so upset that I began crying anytime someone said fine, good, or really. I was deeply upset. After two months, it began fading even though in my thoughts it didn't. And the worst part was, is that I knew he was over me… I was probably just a simple crush, not the love of his life or anything.

"_Cause these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come for us to finally win!!!_" I threw my hands up and took the remote that was on the table I was currently dusting and spun around with one hand holding the remote to my mouth which was pretending to be a microphone.

"Nice job!" I heard Tawni giggle in the door way. I put my hands down automatically and stopped the music.

"Haha, thank you very much." I told her sarcastically. I looked at her hands and saw her holding her purse and a shopping bag. But that's not what caught my eye. I looked at the small white envelope that she was holding in her hands very carefully.

"What's in your hands?" I asked her suspiciously.

"What?" She looked at her hand quickly and placed it behind her back. "Nothing!"

"Tawni, I'm not stupid… I can see you have something behind your back..." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine…but you might be mad." I raised my eyebrows at this particular comment. I didn't change my expression so she continued. She looked down in guilt. "Well…they're sort of…tickets…"

"Tickets? Oh my god, are you taking me to a concert?!" I yelled excited.

"Uhm…not exactly a concert…" she began, and I changed my expression back to confusion. "More like…a play." She concluded nodding at her own words.

"And what is the name of this play?" I asked her.

"Uhmm…" she was nervous again.

"Tawni! Spit it out!!" I yelled at her, aggravated.

"Fine!" she shouted, and I winced at the memory of Chad. "It's a ticket for you to go to Mackenzie Falls' last show!!"

My mouth dropped open at her words. I'm pretty sure I didn't blink for the past 30 seconds, so I decided to do that too just to see if what she said was real or not.

She looked extremely guilty now. "Sonny, are you okay? I mean…it's not like you have to go… I can just throw the ticket away…" she suggested.

"I just…I just thought it would be good for you. You could finally admit your love for him, and not even face to face. You could just sit there in the audience and say I love you Chad, so that technically you're still saying it in front of him, but it would be safe because there would be no real reaction or something." She explained to me. Now that I thought of it, it wasn't a bad idea. I would probably go through with it…if I had the guts to even sit within an audience in front of Chad… Well… If I decide I can't do it, I can just leave…

"What are you thinking?" she asked me.

"Well, if I think I can't do it… I can always leave right?" She nodded encouragingly. "So yea," My voice cracked. "I guess I'll go. Are you going to go?"

She shook her head no, but then changed her emotion, "I don't know, maybe… I don't know if I could deal with seeing Skyler's face…"

"Psh! If I'm going and I have to see Chad's face, you can definitely handle seeing Skyler's face!" I told her. "When is this thing anyways?" I asked wondering when I would have to face my doom.

"Tonight at 7:30. It's a two hour finale…"

What?! I looked at the clock hanging in our kitchen. It was now 5:12. In two hours and eighteen minutes I would have to face doom. My first thought was, "Hey the sooner it comes, the sooner it's over with." Second thought, "Hell no, I'm not doing this." I kind of wanted to bond with the second thought.

"I can't do this then. I'm sorry Tawni… Maybe if I had more time to prepare...?" It trailed off into a question. She nodded, slightly disappointed and agreed she would stay with me. She also told me that in case I still wanted to go, they would accept the ticket even after 7:30.

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

Me and Tawni were sitting on the couch watching Mackenzie Falls. We thought that since we couldn't do it actually being there, we decided to watch it instead, and I could say it to the TV.

"After break we have twenty minutes of the show left and then a very special surprise from Chad Dylan Cooper." The announcer on the TV told me.

"Hmmm," I said curious but smiling at Tawni. "I'm kind of wondering…"

"Go," she stated, smiling too. "If you leave now, you can be there in twenty minutes and still have time for the surprise."

I stood up nodding at her too. I put on my sweater and grabbed some money. I was halfway out the door before I realized I forgot something.

"Tawni where's my ticket?" I asked her.

"Oh here! GO!" She squealed with joy. I took the ticket in my hands and walked out of the door.

_2 hours before_

Chad's Point of View

I walked into the backstage nervous. Not for my acting, I was used to acting in front of crowds, even this big, plus we rehearsed about eight times today, making sure we would have the perfect show. But I was going to pour my heart out in like 2 hours and 30 minutes.

I actually debated whether I wanted to play the song _Run_ or _The Reason_. But once we rehearsed with the band, the music and lyrics were so much better in _Run_. So I of course chose that, plus they pointed out my feelings much clearer.

But not my point. My point…is that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am pouring out my heart, my love for Sonny, in two hours and thirty minutes. Do you know how quick that can go by? That's like me watching one movie, and do you know how long the song is? It's like six minutes. All those five years, are spilled in six simple minutes.

I walked on the stage behind the curtain, waiting for it to go up, so that I would only focus on my acting right now.

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

Okay so the announcer dude just said I was giving a 'surprise' to the audience in twenty minutes. And I sat in my chair looking at myself. Talk about déjà vu.

"Actually do it this time Chad!" Portlyn whined in the doorway. (Déjà vu, again!)

Then I realized that Portlyn said that. I stood up and rushed to hug her. I actually haven't seen her for a year. She left in a mysterious ballooning accident in the show. I chuckled at what she said when I pulled away.

"Don't worry I plan to. If I don't, I'm probably going to kill myself."

"So who are you saying I love you to now?" She asked smiling at my comment.

"Uhm, Portlyn. I'm not saying I love you. I'm going to sing a song… one that practically says how I feel," I told her realizing she was still confused on what was going to happen.

"Oh! Well I wasn't really sure what you were going to do. All I knew, was that when I walked in you had the same face on that said, 'I'm about to say something I never say'. So I just automatically assumed…" she trailed off, and I obviously understood what she meant.

"Yea, no it's cool…" I told her.

"So who is it?" she asked excited again.

It never changed. "Uhm… well, who said…it was someone…new?" I looked down at my shoes avoiding her face.

"Oh my god… you're still in love with Sonny…" she said shocked.

It wasn't really a question, but I answered anyways, "Yea…yea, I pretty much am," I took in a deep breath and let it out, "God this sucks… I would've thought that I would be all over her by now since I missed my chance and everything. And I thought I would've forgotten her or something like that. But no, she just has to be imprinted in my brain forever!" I exclaimed slightly angry.

I looked at Portlyn and saw that she was smiling, "Well, you can't get over true love. You just can't." She shrugged. I agreed with her, but I still thought it kind of sucked.

"Mr. Cooper? You're on in one minute." The producer stopped by the door and I nodded at him. I got up and walked behind the curtain again, waiting for the tiny twenty minutes to fly by in a few seconds.

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

I rushed backstage as the announcer or someone or people were acting so that I could grab my electric guitar I was going to use for the song. I can't believe I'm performing. I just realized that this is my first time, singing… in front of an audience. I gulped, suddenly very frightened.

"You can do this Chad," Portlyn told me as I took the microphone and the guitar pick from her hands. I nodded nervously.

"And now for the surprise from Chad Dylan Cooper!" the curtain was about to go up in about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I don't know why, but when I looked at the crowd, I felt a wave of comfort, knowing that if I messed up, I'll still have my dignity, and my acting. So, here I go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Don't be surprised if there are 6 chapters. I am extremely sorry if the story is confusing in terms of time. The first part is right when Sonny leaves the apartment. And I had to write 20 minutes before, because in the last chapter I had Chad already on stage for the surprise. Okay just finished writing and there might be two more chapters. But the main Channy part is done. Next chapter focuses on Tawni and Portlyn's friendship.  
**

**Run **

_20 Minutes Before_

Sonny's Point of View

The moment I was out of the apartment building, it seemed I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Taxi!!" I shouted and whistled. In about a few seconds, a taxi pulled up. I got in as fast as I could.

"Broadway," I told him before he could ask. He nodded, but slightly groaned.

During the ride, I looked at my watch desperately. It was 9:07, giving me only 13 minutes to get there. Now is the moment I wished me and Tawni picked an apartment that was closer to the city. I knew I needed to do what Tawni told me. I just needed to say it so that it was out of me. Although I'm pretty sure that my love for Chad won't just disappear the moment I say it. I also wondered about Chad's surprise. I was extremely curious. But then again it could just be Chad on stage talking about how awesome he is, or how great the show is, or some goodbye thing. If it was, maybe I could leave hating his jerk side, making it easier to get over him.

9:16, as the car came to an abrupt halt. I looked out the window quickly. Traffic, great just what I need. Typical, New York traffic. I groaned and gave the driver a twenty and said thank you. Everyone knows that whenever you're stuck in traffic, it's better to just walk. I got out and luckily none of the cars around me were moving, but I did see the Broadway building only 500 feet away. I walked quickly and as I was walking, it began raining…hard. Can this day get any worse? Maybe, I'm being cursed, and God is telling me not to go to Chad or something like that. I saw the doors and let myself in so that the lobby was in front of me. **(A/N I've never actually been to Broadway so bear with me here.) **The guards were standing in front of the door, and I rushed up to them.

"Here!" I told them handing the man the ticket.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we don't accept the tickets after 7:30…" He looked at me apologetically.

"What?!" I screeched. "You don't understand… if I don't go in there, I'll fall into depression!" They probably thought I was some crazy fan. "I'm Sonny Munroe, from So Random?" I wondered if he would let me in now.

"I don't know who you are…but I still can't let you in… I'm sorry." And with that he handed me back my ticket.

"Sonny?" a voice asked.

Portlyn's Point of View

"Okay Tawni! I'll go to the lobby, I just don't understand why!" I shouted into the phone.

_"Trust me, when you're there, you'll know why." _And with that she hung up.

I walked in the lobby, still unsure from what she wants me to see. I was about to pull my phone out to yell at Tawni.

"I'm Sonny Munroe, from So Random?" a voice said. I turned my head automatically and surely, Sonny was standing there clearly aggravated.

"I don't know who you are…but I still can't let you in… I'm sorry." The guard told her, slightly repentant.

"Sonny?" I asked bewildered.

She turned her head to me, "Portlyn!!" She rushed up to hug me even though we were never the best of friends. I quickly hugged back. Does Chad know she's here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I have no time to explain, I just need you to let me in." She told me hurriedly. She looked at her watch and I looked on my phone for the time. It was 9:19.

"Oh crap! We gotta go!" I took her wrist quickly and went the backstage way, instead of through the lobby. We were both running until we reached the backstage doorway.

"Stay right here," I told her. She just nodded, obviously as scared as I was.

I ran up to the side of the show, so that I could see him act for a few seconds. He made some dramatic remark and walked off the stage towards me. He walked past me, clearly going for his guitar. I really hope he didn't see Sonny.

He came back, just extremely nervous, so he obviously didn't see Sonny. I let out a sigh in relief. I got the microphone and guitar pick from the stage crew.

Chad gulped, VERY nervous. I almost giggled, but then I would feel bad. So I handed him the microphone and pick.

"You can do this Chad." I told him confidently. He just nodded, and walked behind the curtain waiting for it to pull up.

Sonny's Point of View

"So…he's singing?" I asked Portlyn, standing behind her. I noticed the guitar and microphone in his hands.

She jumped in shock, and turned around, "What are you doing?! I thought I told you to stay over there!" She pointed to the doorway.

"I waited til he was on stage, and don't worry, I don't want him to see me, I'm just gonna hide behind you."

She didn't say anything, nor nod or shake her head no, so I stayed where I was. She turned her head back to watch Chad.

"And now for the surprise from Chad Dylan Cooper!" The announcer told the audience as he backed away so that he could head backstage.

"So," I stated. "He's singing." Truth be told, I was a little marveled. And for once I was glad that I was wrong on my theory of what the surprise would be. And for some reason, I knew his voice would be amazing. _He's_…amazing. I smiled as I saw him ready to perform.

Portlyn's Point of View

I turned when Sonny said that. I looked at her face as she was looking at Chad. The way her eyes sparkled when she was looking at him only meant one thing. She was still in love with him, too. God, I really hope Chad goes through with his song.

Chad's Point of View

"Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And I'm going to be singing my song called Run," I said into the microphone, still slightly nervous, although more excited.

The guitar solo started for the guy next to me. He played for about 15 seconds before me and the drums came in. I knew this was really happening, so for once… I just decided to let it happen.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go.  
You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done.  
And I can barely look at you but every single time I do.  
I know we'll make it anywhere away from here.  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye I nearly do  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads  
Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear" _

I concluded, with a breath. I looked at the audience, and then the applauding started. I smiled, glad I actually did it this time.

Sonny's Point of View

I couldn't breathe. Honestly, I couldn't breathe. But eventually I did.

"Was that…for me?" I asked in a whisper, to Portlyn.

She smiled and nodded, "He still loves you Sonny."

I don't know what my legs were doing, but I ran past her so that I was standing on the stage.

"Chad," I said.

Chad's Point of View

I think I need to see a doctor, cause I swear I just heard Sonny say my name. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping I was just dreaming. The crowd stopped applauding and I opened my eyes and saw they were all staring to my right.

I slowly turned my head to my right, very frightened at what I might see.

I saw her, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Even if she was wearing faded jeans and a New York hoodie.

"Sonny," I said breathless. The crowd gasped and started whispering things like _'Is that Sonny Munroe?'_ But I didn't care. Right now, it was just us.

She smiled her perfect smile at me, and I slightly smiled back, still confused.

"Umm," she cleared her throat, getting serious now. "Was it…was that song…for me?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

_Do it you idiot, actually tell her._ I couldn't manage to bring words out though, so I just sadly nodded. She was standing several feet away from me, and walked closer so that she was just two feet away instead of ten.

She hung her head down, "It's been a year Chad," she said her voice cracking.

I hung my head down too, "I know."

"Say it," I snapped my head up. "Actually say it this time."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. _Say it, actually say it this time._ Her words were replaying in my head. I don't know how to say it in a romantic way or anything at all. Actually I've never said it before to anyone, except my parents.

"I love you, Sonny," it was out. "I always have. For the past five years."

"See!" she shouted, and I gave her a very confused look. "If you said that like at least a year ago or even five years ago, then we would've been married by now or something!" she threw her hands up, but then calmed down. "Because…well…because I still love you."

I'm pretty sure I went into shock. I shook my head no, "Stop lying, okay? I'm dreaming, so I'd rather just dream nicely, and not wake up with heartbreak so just stop."

She rolled her eyes and walked one foot closer, "Are you always this melodramatic?" she smirked. "Oh wait, your on Mackenzie Falls," she laughed. I smiled at her little joke too.

"Listen," she walked closer. _Heart…beats…faster._ I gulped. "If you were…dreaming… would I do this?"

"Do what?" I asked confused, and my heart might have an attack soon, just thought you should know.

Before I knew what was happening, she kissed me. At first I was stiffened in surprise, but everything felt so…right. And I pulled her closer, with my hands around her waist, and she put her hand lightly on my cheek which was probably turning red from her touch. Her lips were so soft against mine, and they tasted like…ice cream? I heard the crowd, "Awe!" and I laughed lightly as I pulled away. She was so beautiful in my eyes. She literally shined like the sun. Maybe I should still see that doctor.

I leaned in, not to kiss her but to put my forehead against hers. "So what now?" I asked her in a small whisper.

"Well…" she said, her breathing clearly hitched from me. I chuckled. "We could always, run for our lives," I smiled at her for saying this. She heard the song.

The curtain was scheduled to close once a bell rang. The bell rang for a brief second, and no one was leaving because for some reason the curtain wasn't closing. I looked to the side of the stage and saw the crew crying. I pulled myself away from Sonny, but took her hand and walked up to the microphone.

"You do know…you can leave now right?" I asked the audience.

They nodded, but no one was leaving. I laughed slightly at this.

I leaned at the edge of the stage, and saw the large screen with me and Sonny's faces on it.

"Oh my god! We were being filmed?" Sonny asked me.

"Are we," I laughed nervously. "Were we, on live TV?" I asked the audience.

They nodded. "Oh dear," I turned to look at Sonny nervously. I cleared my throat and turned my head back at the audience and spoke into the microphone, "Um, well, thank you for coming to the show of Mackenzie Falls and its last finale, and thank you for hearing me sing, and um, well thank you!" I told them.

Before they could say anything, I still had Sonny's hand in mine, and let me say I love the feeling, so I ran backstage where me and Sonny could be more alone.

I looked at her face, which was filled with joy and hurt just like mine. It didn't take me long to see she needed a hug. And so I pulled her in my arms that she was made for, and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. If it's a dream, I'm making every moment count.

She automatically obliged the hug, and put her arms around me tightly. Sonny put her head in my shoulder and cried softly.

I pulled away so that I could wipe the tears from her eyes with my thumb.

"I really am dreaming aren't I?" I asked her. Everything felt so real, yet unreal at the same time.

She laughed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I never stopped," she told me concerned and sternly. "Loving you, I mean."

"Me too, Sonny. Me too."

I pulled her into another hug. I want her in my arms forever.

"So I guess I did the right thing letting her backstage, huh?" I pulled away and turned my head to see Portlyn smiling smugly, and Tawni by her side. I grabbed Sonny's hand and chuckled.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

I nodded at Portlyn answering her question, "Yea, you did the right thing."

"Well I couldn't miss my best friend getting her true love after five years!!" Tawni exclaimed to Sonny and ran up to hug her. Sonny's hand pulled away from mine, and I hate the feeling.

When they pulled apart, Tawni looked guiltily at the floor. "And well…also I came to see … Skyler…" she mumbled the last part.

"What? What about Skyler?" I asked looking at Tawni, Sonny, and Portlyn in confusion. Their faces showed that they knew something I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: EEEPPP so , here's chapter 5! OHHH IMPORTANT:: I looked online to see the actual Skyler character. And one problem… he seemed a little… girly? So whenever you picture him, his lips are not that pink and his hair is tamed. Skyler's point of view!!! Beginning of Skyler/Tawni!!! (Skawni?) (Tawler?) This is a _ _ _ _ _ _ chapter. Answer at end…**

**Run**

_Present Day_

Tawni's Point of View

I saw Chad pull Sonny into a hug. And I have never felt more proud of her for actually being that brave and going on stage. All I asked her to do was to say 'I love you' in the audience, not to the audience.

"So I guess I did the right thing letting her backstage, huh?" I turned my head right, and saw Portlyn smiling smugly. I couldn't help but smile at the couple now too. And yes, she obviously did the right thing by letting her in… duh!!

"Tawni?" Sonny asked confused, looking at me with shock. "What are you doing here?"

She had no idea? I've been her best friend for the past five years. She's loved Chad for the past five years… Did she really think I would miss this day? Even though millions of Channy fans probably TiVo recorded it. "Well I couldn't miss my best friend getting her true love after five years!!" I exclaimed to her. She smiled widely, and came at me to hug me. I hugged her tightly and excitedly.

When I realized that she thought I was completely here for her, I felt a little guilty. Seeing as, she's not the only one who wants love. I looked at the floor, "And well…also I came to see … Skyler…" I mumbled.

"What? What about Skyler?" Chad asked. I snapped my head up, forgetting he was here. No one told him about Skyler?? This just makes things harder… And I know that Sonny trusts him, but I'm not sure if I do. I exchanged a nervous glance with the girls.

"Someone please tell me," he pleaded this time.

"Well, ah, Skyler…" Sonny wasn't sure to tell him either. She was looking at me with confusion and Chad with sorrow.

"I'll—I'll tell him, Sonny." I told her, before she might regret losing my friendship, or her newfound relationship.

Chad looked at me with care… something Sonny must've given him. He nodded his head in the opposite direction. "Come on, let's talk about it alone," he turned to look at Sonny. 'I'll see you later?"

She just nodded. I followed Chad out of the room and it turns out he was just leading me to his dressing room. He motioned his hand to his couch. At first, I was going to say no, but then I thought why the hell not? I sat down and looked at him, ready to tell him.

Chad's Point of View

I closed my eyes and shook my eyes, motioning for her not to say anything.

"I already know about the whole secret thing with Skyler. He told me… But the one thing I don't get is that… you complain how me and Sonny never told each other, but yet you and Skyler never did." It didn't come as a big surprise when Skyler came to me two months before So Random ended saying he was going to go out with Tawni. I think he knew I wouldn't judge, since the whole cast knew I loved Sonny. I just waved him off and let him do so. The surprise was when he came back to my dressing room about one month later, and told me he loved Tawni and he didn't know what to do about it.

At first her face covered shock, then anger. "You and Sonny?! That was five years! Me and Skyler… two months. I wasn't ready to say it," she defended. But I didn't fall for it one bit.

I had a thousand comebacks and logical advice to give to her, but I put on my serious face because I was…well, serious, "Tawni…you and I both know…that's long enough. I think I loved Sonny in two months. I was just a wimp to do anything about it. Skyler isn't a wimp… But he turned into one…because of me," I said guilty.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"It's not that he didn't love you back. It's that because I was a wimp not to tell Sonny… I told him saying it…wasn't worth the pain. But Tawni, I was wrong… It's worth everything. And it's my fault he didn't tell you. He actually came to me and told me he loved you but he didn't know what to do about it. And he asked for my advice. The advice of someone who hasn't told the person he loves 'I love you' for 5 years. Worst part was… he listened."

Tawni was shaking her head in disbelief. She looked up and sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "So what do I do?"

"You tell him…because in the end… telling the person you love 'I love you' is all we have left," I told her, remembering what it felt like to have nothing going on in life except for me loving Sonny secretly. And when I told her, everything was right again.

"Even if he doesn't anymore?" she asked confidently, but understanding.

"Even if he doesn't anymore," I repeated.

She stood up, and nodded confidently, "Okay"

"Chad?" I turned to see Sonny in the doorway, waiting for me and Tawni. I smiled at her, just purely happy to have her here. I took her hand in mine again. Tawni began walking past us.

"Chad?" I was asked again, but this time it was Tawni's voice. She turned her head around to look back at me and Sonny, noticing our hands. "It's worth it… I can see that now. And… thank you."

I nodded, "No problem." She ran off, obviously looking for Skyler.

"What'd you do?" Sonny asked me suspiciously and in a sing-song voice.

"Oh…" I shrugged casually. "Nothing much… I played matchmaker in heaven and gave her some beautiful CDC words of wisdom."

Sonny rolled her eyes next to me, "Ah, the usual Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You know you love me," I remarked.

She pecked my lips quickly, "Yep you know I do."

"Love you too Sonny," I told her, happy. It feels so great to be able to say it.

Skyler's Point of View

"No, Maria, I assure you I won't be late for our date this time okay?" I told her into the phone

"_Fine_," she huffed. "_You better not be._" She hung up after that.

Maria Marino is my girlfriend of one month. She had beautiful extremely curly dark hair, and a very nice olive oil skin color. She was Italian, and her father owns 3 restaurants which made it easy for her to become model. Man, am I lucky!!! I sighed happily after I shut my phone.

"NO! I'm not some sick Mackenzie Falls fan!! I used to work on So Random, how on EARTH could I like Mackenzie Falls?!?!" I heard someone shriek outside. Wait did they say So Random? Tawni's show? It's probably Sonny wanting to yell at Chad for being an idiot. But they haven't talked for a year… whatever. I shrugged the thought off. I got up from my chair, and instead of finding out who was screaming I walked through the door that was right between me and Chad's dressing room.

"Chad?" I called out. You'd think he'd be here in his dressing room after the finale of our show.

I sighed frustrated, and sat down on the couch. Funny, the seats warm. Someone was here not that long ago… I shrugged the thought off again. Wow, I'm shrugging a lot of thoughts lately. I wanted to congradulate him on the song. It was extremely good, and obviously about Sonny. Too bad I had to leave in the middle of it because of a call from Maria. She even frustrates me sometimes. Tawni was never like that… No, Skyler, why are you thinking about Tawni? Maria is sexy remember? Oh great, now I'm talking in third person like Chad.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" I lifted my head to see Chad standing in the doorway, holding hands with Sonny.

"Oh, I wanted to say good job on – WHOA YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS WITH SONNY!!" Wow, I'm an idiot not to notice that before I started talking.

"Uhh," Chad said nervously. "Well, we – uh,"

I gave him a look that said '_get it over with_'.

"We told each other we loved each other…" Chad told me. He looked around confused for a second, and then nodded his head, knowing his statement makes sense.

"You said it wasn't worth the pain to say it," I told him accusingly.

He looked guilty, "All I can say is that I was wrong. You should've told her."

"I'll uhh, leave you two alone," Sonny said. "We'll talk later," she told Chad. He nodded smiling. Then he turned back to me, guilty again.

"Whatever man, doesn't matter. I don't love her anymore, so just let it go…" I told him before he could say anything else.

"Maybe you never loved her to begin with," I could've sworn he muttered that.

"What?! Of course I loved her! I just got over it," I completed. I really don't want to talk about Tawni right now.

"No, you don't get over love. And if you said you got over it, maybe you never loved her to begin with. You _never_ get over love," He repeated only more stern and serious this time.

"Whatever, I gotta go I have a date with Maria at 10," I ignored his little strange behavior. He can't constantly switch. When he's not with Sonny, he says love sucks. When he is, he's all lovey-dovey. It drives me nuts. And personally, I think he's right that love sucks. I still remember him when he was depressed in the year that Sonny wasn't here. I mean I still remember the weatherman thing.

Chad actually sued the news channel, because the weatherman said it was 'sunny' out and he immediately freaked.

_"No, no, no! The weather is not sunny out, it's never sunny!!! The stupid weather person doesn't know how to do his freaking low-paying job!!!" Chad shouted at the TV. _

Man, he was heartbroken, and I don't deserve that.

"But do you love Maria?" He asked.

"I-We- We're growing… I don't know. How should I? We've only been going out for a month!" I don't have wizardly magic love beans, okay?!

"So you can love Tawni in one month, but you can't love Maria in one month. Doesn't that tell you something?" He whined at me.

"Yea, it tells me I need to move faster with Maria. And I got to go, so bye." That was the end of this conversation. I walked through the door so that I could get to my dressing room, and I grabbed my coat and keys.

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

"So then one of the models tried to stand in front of me, when we posed in front of the sixty's country truck for the shoot!" Maria exclaimed.

I stared at my plate of Fettuccini and lamely twisted my fork around the noodles.

"Hey!" I lifted my head up at Maria. "What's wrong you seem out of it?"

"Should we be in love?" I blurted out.

She seemed a little shocked. "We've only been dating for a month, there's no way we could love each other by now."

"Right, right! Because who falls in love in one month?!" I asked her jokingly.

"Is there something I should know?" she said suspiciously.

I sighed. Chad was right, it didn't seem like I was fully out of love with Tawni, and I didn't really feel that great around Maria, so I need to call this off.

"Maria… I think we should, um, stop this whole dating thing," I told her sincerely.

She looked a little hurt at first, but then sighed in relief, "Oh thank god! I mean no offense, you are a fantastic guy, but I wasn't really feeling any sparks. And I was scared that when you were talking about love you meant me, and I didn't want to let you down, but I wouldn't have felt the same way."

"Oh no, no, I wasn't talking about you. Okay I'm just glad I didn't really hurt your feelings that much…" I told her, relieved as well.

"So…" she looked a little confused. "Who were you talking about?"

"Umm," I said nervously. Next thing I know, I spilled out everything about me and Tawni, and how Chad talked about it with me.

"Okay," she began after I let it all out. "I just want to know what you're still doing here?" She meant it as a question.

"Um, well, I don't really know…"

"Find out where she lives, knock on her doorstep, be her Prince Charming, let the fairytale come true, you said she was into things like that."

"Now?" I asked.

"Better night, than daytime…" she concluded.

"Okay, bye!" I hurriedly left and called Chad when I was in my car.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey do you know where Tawni lives?"

He smirked, "_You are so lucky that she and Sonny share and apartment, otherwise I wouldn't know._" He quickly told me the address, and I began driving.

***~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~**~run~***

I knocked on the door three times, and Sonny answered.

She smiled at me, "Hey Tawni I think it's for you." She called out and winked at me.

I smiled nervously back. She got out of the doorway. And there she stood in her Tweetie bird pajama pants and button down. God, she looked beautiful even in that.

"Skyler?" she asked shocked.

Tawni's Point of View

So it's not like I was avoiding Skyler when I looked around for him, I really wasn't I just couldn't find him at the big enormous backstage. I mean, Chad was extremely helpful, but he could've told me where Skyler's dressing room was!! So, Sonny oddly enough, didn't protest as much as I thought she would've.

I am watching the Notebook, possibly the greatest movie of all time. And I've watched it plenty of times. My favorite part is when they die together in bed remembering each other.

_Knock ,knock, knock. _I turned to Sonny giving her a look that meant, '_No way in hell am I getting that._'

She groaned and got up to answer the door, and I focused my attention of the movie again. Awe, this is where they jump in the lake together while the parents use an excuse like 'they're young'.

"Hey Tawni I think it's for you." Sonny called out. I groaned now, because I had to miss the second best part of the movie, and also I looked like crap right now so I hope its no one important… especially since it's 11:30 at night right now. I wasn't really paying attention to the person I was walking towards. I looked up from my feet and my eyes widened at the beautiful piercing sight.

"Skyler?" I asked shocked.

**CLIFFY!!!!! CLIFFY CHAPTER!!! This is officially an actual story. Haha, definitely not exactly a one shot like it was meant to be for Sonny and Chad. Haha. But at least its not ALLLL about them. Like this wasn't really… Next chapter next week. Until then…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Hope you like this chapter. So should I call it Skawni or Tawler? JW. And some Chad and Sonny fluff.**

**Run**

_Present Day_

Tawni's Point of View

"Skyler?" I asked shocked. I shook my head, looking down, not believing what I saw. This isn't real, I must be dreaming. I mean wouldn't you think that? How often do you think about someone you haven't seen for a year, and then they knock on your door?

"Tawni…" he said, clearly he was really here. Question is: Why?

"Skyler…wha-what are you doing here?" I asked confused and hurt this time. I really just want to go back to my movie and pretend this isn't real. I lifted my head up to look at him. His hair was shorter than last time, and dark brown and was naturally spiked up at the moment since there was no gel or hairspray to make it look fake. Then I looked at his face… his eyes were still a intimidating hazel and he looked the same, only with some features that made him look more like a man. He grew in strength, it looks like he's been working out, and based on the biceps he has.

"Well, I heard from Chad that you were at the show today, and, well, uhm, I guess I just wanted to see you again, and uh, how you were doing." He said nervously. I kept my face tight with no expression and eyed him suspiciously. If this were Sonny she would smile kindly. But I'm not Sonny, even though she's great, it doesn't change that I'm Tawni Hart.

"Really?" I asked skeptically and rude. "Why?" It makes no sense to me. We haven't seen each other in a year, we were together for 2 months, and he just shows on my door, wanting to catch up?

"Well, why not?" I couldn't answer that question.

My face began to soften up. One of the things I loved most about Skyler was his curiosity. There were times in his car we would have very deep conversations on things that happened in the world. Mainly what if's. Like, 'What if there are people with superpowers living in secret?' And then it would lead into deeper what if's like, 'What would we do about it?' And the fact that he just redeemed the quality in front of me, doesn't give my previous strict face any choice but to soften up.

I gave him a small but tight smile, "Yea…why not."

He smiled too and then his expression changed to confusion as he looked around the room around my apartment, "Oh, crap, I probably shouldn't have come here at 11 at night…" He looked at me and smiled, "Nice pajamas by the way." I couldn't tell if it was meant sarcastically or not. I looked at my clothes in horror as I saw the yellow tweety birds spread out on the pale pink pants and long-sleeved button down. This is embarrassing…

"Uhh," I lifted my head back at him. "I'm going to go change, and then um, we can get coffee…or something…?" I suggested. I was going to suggest the bar, since I know for a fact that we're both 21 but I didn't want to risk this night as some drunken blur.

"Well, yea, or we could…" he was thinking of something else. I know coffee sounds really dull, but what else can you really do at night without having terrible life-threatening mistakes expected to happen? I really hoped that he wouldn't suggest the bar…

"Nah, it's too cold and wet for that…" he said, apparently, still thinking to himself, and then he turned his head up to me. "I know a cozy coffee shop, down on a hidden road. It's not a Starbucks or anything of your taste…, but we wouldn't get mobbed." He laughed a little bit at the suggestion.

I waved him off, "It sounds perfect." I think I blushed a bit at the mention of the shop being 'cozy'.

He smiled and gave me an approving nod, even though there was nothing to approve of. "Well, go change…" he told me. I snapped out of it.

"Oh right, my bad." I laughed nervously and hurried to my bedroom, where Sonny was standing smugly in front of my bed. She held out my dark grey boot cut jeans with a white neon polka dotted mid length shirt. I smiled at her, and took them out of her hands.

"I'm going out Sonny…" I said this with a smile, as I pretended she had no idea.

She looked at me with fake surprise, "Really Tawni?! That's great for you! Can I ask who?" Haha, I love this game we're playing.

I shrugged playfully and smirked, "Well, it's someone you kinda know about…"

She dropped the act and rolled her eyes, "Here, just get dressed and go."

"Thank you Sonny!" I squealed, and I was the one to hug her this time.

She shrugged pretty confident of herself, "Yea, yea, oh I'm actually heading out to Chad's house… you know, so you can have the whole apartment to yourself." She winked at me, and my smiled dropped and was replaced with a glare.

"Oh that's freakin' gross Sonny. Get out of here!" I told her mischievously and angry at the same time.

She giggled and walked out calling 'Bye' in a sing-song way while waving her hand.

Skyler's Point of View

I really didn't want to stand in the doorway waiting for Tawni to change, because even though it's been a year, I'm pretty sure that the fact of how long it takes for her to get ready hasn't changed. I walked in and saw that the living room was spread with some blankets and hot chocolate mugs and a movie on pause… must've been a girls' night that I interrupted. I saw a DVD box on the table and realized they were watching the Notebook. I smirked, apparently Tawni _really_ hasn't changed.

I heard footsteps behind me and I wondered if Tawni was actually ready already. I turned around and saw Sonny hurrying out with her purse in her hand and was walking out while trying to put on her shoe at the same time.

"Tawni, I'm taking the car since you're riding with Skyler!!" Sonny shouted down the hallway.

"Yea, yea, whatever!!" Tawni shouted back. I smiled at her voice and then Sonny turned to me, and so I wiped the smile off my face.

"I'm leaving to go to Chad's place, so uhm, just make sure she gets back. I probably won't be back for a while, so…yea." Sonny snorted to herself, obviously laughing at a joke I didn't know. I just looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Bye!" She said and smiled kindly and picked up some keys from a wooden table.

"Bye?" I said strangely once Sonny left. That girl is confusing…

"Hey ready to go?" Tawni asked as she walked in.

I fumbled at words as I tried to look away from what she was wearing. "Y-yea, sounds good."

My brain was clearer as we made it down to my car which wasn't exactly a sleek sports car. It was actually my inherited Dad's beige SUV. My mind wandered back to the strange girl, "So what was up with Sonny? Well, when she was leaving she was laughing at something I had no idea about…" I stated to Tawni as we drove in my car to The Waterloo Café.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, I could tell it was suspicious but I decided to drop it even though her answer was, "Psh, I don't know, she's a very strange girl…" I rolled my eyes, but she was so cute when she blushed that I decided it was worth it to just not know.

_2 hours later: 1:00 A.M_

Tawni's Point of View

I was pushed against the wall which was only two feet away from my door. I was about to pull away so that we could head in but his hands around my waist and his lips on mine, definitely made me lose my self control. I opened my eyes for a second so I could look at the door which was only 5 steps away. Our lips were only pressed against each others but then he opened his mouth causing mine to open as well and then his tongue in my mouth swiveled as it did a new trick and I gasped, losing focus on the door. I closed my eyes again, and turned my head towards him as I made my hands reached up to his hair so that they could run through it. His hands tightened around my waist and he bolted me upright causing me to squeal but we quickly resumed into the kissing as I put my legs around his waist. His hands were on my back, and he dropped me down so that I was standing again. He pulled his mouth away from mine, leaving me unhappy, but focused on the door again. He began trailing some kisses along my collarbone.

I was breathless but I managed to speak, "I need to," His kisses were definitely distracting me. "Open the door, you know, so we can get in." He smiled, but continued kissing my neck. He simply murmured an 'Mhm'.

I know what you're thinking…but we did go to a coffee shop, not a bar, and we're not drunk at all. This is purely his fault, and I, well I just can't stop. We chatted for a while and then as he walked me inside to the elevator, all was pretty normal…until he spun me around and kissed me. And so now, here we are, making out.

Our lips resumed and the kiss was slower, and then he pulled away.

"Mm, Tawni, I won't pressure you, but do you _want_ to open that door?" he asked me his hands still around my waist, looking in my eyes. How can I resist if his hands are around my waist?! How can I resist, period?!

"Skyler," I told him confidently. "I'm opening that door."

He smiled, "Okay then." He grabbed my hand and we walked those five steps and he waited patiently as I pulled out my house key. His arms snaked around my waist again, making it harder to put the key in. Once the door was open, I quickly turned around, and we resumed kissing as I led him in.

Sonny's Point of View

I cuddled into Chad's shoulder. We sat there in silence on his bed-couch thing as we simply watched the colorful TV just play. I think we both weren't focused on the TV at all, but mainly on the fact that we were both finally in each others arms. The TV was quiet; we decided we didn't want voices to ruin the sound of our breathing harmonizing.

"Mmm," I sighed. I looked up at Chad, who turns out was already looking at me.

"So," he began. In truth I was enjoying the silence a lot, but I don't mind that Chad wants to start a conversation. "Since you told me that you gave up on screenwriting, which I totally approve of," I rolled my eyes, "What are you gonna do now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I still want to act… I just need to get some offers. I hope I didn't die out that much in just one year," I laughed.

"Well, honestly I don't think you did die out, but based on today, you definitely didn't. You'll probably get 11 offers for major films in the next 3 days."

I smirked, "Why would I though?"

"Because you're dating me," Chad said like it was pretty obvious. I looked at him and frowned. He rolled his eyes, "I'm just kidding! You would because you are utterly amazing, that's why." He said softly.

I scoffed, "You're a newfound boyfriend, of course you would say that."

He shook his head, "No, no, it's very true Sonny. You're just purely amazing. Even in the first year we met, I felt threatened by you and your acting…"

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya, no one before you has ever worried Chad Dylan Cooper about his talent… you should feel proud." He said confidently.

"Mm, you haven't changed." I smiled.

He scoffed, "I have too!"

"Can you just hold me again?" I asked softly. He smiled at me and nodded. He put his arm behind my back and the other one on the side of my waist. He pulled me towards him so that we were laying down and I was resting against his chest. I could hear his heart beat and I loved it.

"I love you." He whispered softly stroking my hair.

I smiled, very tired though, "I love you too." And I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep soon after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT::: Okay I'll give one spoiler. Tawni IS NOT going to be pregnant. So before you assume, just thought I should let you know. Hope you like this chapter though. As for room service, I honestly have NO IDEA how to work it, so I made it up, k? ****petit déjeuner- means breakfast in French. De Luxe – means deluxe =] clever, huh?**

**Run**

_Present Day: Mornings_

Sonny's Point of View: 9:30 to 11

I woke up on the sofa alone. At first I got that ten seconds of confusion that I always get when I wake up, especially since I'm not in my own bed. I trailed my feet through the hotel suite and made my way over to the bar or kitchen thing.

I didn't see Chad anywhere but decided to help myself to food. I opened the white fridge that was empty with just a water bottle inside. Either Chad is going on a terrible diet or he was too lazy to fill it up. Probably the second one… I groaned and spun around to head back to the couch where the hotel phone was hooked up to the table next to it.

"Room Service?" I said aloud confused. How do people do these things?! It looks so easy on TV. I looked around for some phone guide when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me. And…why were they slightly wet? I jumped at first and then spun around to see Chad with a towel wrapped around his lower waist and his chest glistening. My eyes went wide as only one thought was running through my mind: HOT. I looked back up at him. And he was smiling and smirking at the same time.

"Do you want me to put a shirt on before or after I help you with something as easy as room service?" He asked wearing that smile still.

My eyes went narrow and I glared at him. I thought about it though… "You can wait until after…" I suggested innocently.

His smile went wider so that I saw his perfect white teeth too. I spun around again so that I could focus on something else. I cleared my throat. "Ehem, so…how do you do room service?" I asked him. He placed his hands around my waist again and my breathing hitched as he looked over my shoulder.

"Press 1-6 and that should lead you to the Hotel's food room service." I did as he said, and sure enough a woman asked how she could help me and what I wanted. "Just ask for De Luxe Petit Déjeuner under Chad Dylan Cooper's tab to room 216." He said aloud. I turned around quickly, and gave him a 'what?!' look. I get the whole CDC tab and room number, but what is a deluxe petite dejunior?!

He rolled his eyes as if what he said was simple, and snatched the phone from my hands.

"Yes, deliver De Luxe Petit Déjeuner to room 216 under Chad Dylan Cooper's tab." He spoke flawlessly into the phone. I glared at him, but it wasn't exactly a good glare since I had no idea what was going on… Chad said a few more words to the lady giving the visa card number, the pin, and all that other stuff.

"I don't get it!" I whined after he hung up. "It looks SO easy in movies! All they have to do is pick up the phone, dial a number, say what they want and it comes in like five seconds!"

He pulled me back into him. "Well, there IS a reason they call it 'movie'… I'm going to go get changed… If the room service comes up, it's not as complicated. All you have to do, is sign your name on the clipboard that they hand you, and you get it. Think you can handle that sunshine?" He laughed. I glared and nodded at him at the same time. Honestly, I didn't like that nickname. Sure it fits my personality, but Sonny is a nickname for Alyson. And I think it's weird to have a nickname for a nickname… He walked away to leave me rolling my eyes. I quickly changed out of the sweatpants and graphic tee that I was wearing, that smelled like him by the way…I wonder what kind of cologne he wears…anyways, I changed out of that and into the clothes I wore on my way here, which were simple jeans and a tee. Only, girly.

Soon enough the door was knocked on and the doorbell rang. I gasped, forgetting to look for money for a tip! Chad Dylan Cooper may not pay the room service people, but that doesn't mean I won't! I hurriedly looked in his suitcase and found five bucks, and grabbed it. I opened the door, and I saw a tan wrinkled woman who was wearing a uniform and was pushing a cart with a bunch of sterling silver coverings. I saw the tray filled with them.

"Hi!" I said politely and surprisingly hyper for it being only 9:30 in the morning.

"Hi…" she said suspiciously back. She was American, you could tell by her voice, so it wasn't total cliché saying that only foreign people worked these kind of jobs.

She handed me the clipboard and I signed 'Sonny Munroe' in a neat cursive where it said signature verifying this purchase and stuff like that.

She took the clipboard and quickly looked at the name to make sure it wasn't some kind of bogus name like 'Bonnie Clyde' or something like that. When she did see the name her eyes went wide, but she quickly shook it off.

"Hi! I'm Sonny Munroe!" I introduced myself holding a hand out. She looked confused by the gesture, but still shook my hand. She was star struck but I guess it was in her job description or something to not act like it. To break the silence, I asked her two things.

"Do you want an autograph?" I asked politely. She laughed a little bit.

"How'd you know?"

I smiled, "you got that look on your face that I get a lot…so does Chad, but he takes it for granted." I rolled my eyes talking to myself.

"C-Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?" she stuttered.

I nodded, "I would have him give you an autograph too, but he's busy getting changed."

I quickly signed an empty sheet of paper as an autograph for her.

_To Marta,_

_It's never too late to live your dreams._

_Love,_

_Sonny Munroe_

I handed the note out to her, hoping she would like it, and when she finished reading it she smiled at me. "Thank you."

"No problem, now with silver thing is ours?" I asked, blushing at the mention of 'ours'.

She gave me a slight 'duh' look, "They're all yours."

I gasped out loud, and turned my head so that it was toward the hallway. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER, we are having breakfast not a BUFFET!!" I heard some distant chuckling, and glared down the hallway, even though he couldn't see me. He came out though within seconds and laughed at the expression on my face.

He looked at the lady and his expression went blank. And then he looked like he had a face that said 'oh crap'.

"Um…I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday… I was in a terrible mood and I had no right to say that." Chad said professionally and sincerely. I looked back and forth and Marta's glare softened up after he apologized.

"What'd you do?!" I asked him. How bad was his attitude without me?!

"Uhh," he looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well, I was a very rude customer leaving this lady with my bags, and I… Well, I was pretty rude."

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned back to the lady, "Don't worry, his autograph's not worth having. It would probably sell for $10 max."

"Excuse me?! You know perfectly well that my name is worth millions!!" Chad said behind me, I rolled my eyes, and mouthed a shut up to him.

"But seriously what's up with all of these trays?" I asked both of them.

"It gives you options on what you want for breakfast, and I didn't know what you wanted." Chad shrugged easily.

I let out a defeated sigh, "Alright." He smiled and put his arms around my waist from behind me.

I laughed, "Is that like your thing now? Hugging my waist from behind me?"

He kissed the side of my head, which was covered with my hair. He laughed, "What? I think it's cute." He obeyed though and took his arms away. I tried to hold back the frown I had.

I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist while saying, "I never said I didn't like it," I blushed.

He smiled too, and positioned himself so that he could comfortably hold me. I smiled up at him and he leaned down for a kiss, but then I heard a throat being cleared.

I turned my head and saw that Marta was still there, and I blushed a deeper red than before.

"Sorry, uh Chad do you mind signing a signature for her?" I asked him. He nodded, his face red too, and took the pen from the lady's hands and signed his name along with a note. I almost complained on how long he was taking, but I decided he's probably apologizing again or something.

We took the tray from her and I got to choose from a hundred choices. Eventually I chose eggs, bacon, toast and had some pancakes. "This is breakfast heaven." I said chewing on my syrup drenched pancake. Chad smiled at me cutely, and I was confused. "What?"

He took his napkin and smiled as he wiped my cheek, "Got some syrup on there."

I took my own napkin and wiped my cheek embarrassed. He was still looking at me and I was still confused, "What?" I asked again, smiling a little bit too.

"I'm really glad you're here." He said.

I smiled slightly at him and took his hand from across the table, "Me too."

Tawni's Point of View

Damn, what time is it? I shuffled over to my nightstand and looked at my alarm clock which read 11:27. I groaned slightly, and quickly stood out of bed. Why is my body so cold? I looked down… Why am I wearing no clothes!?!?!? I gasped and looked at my bed where Skyler was sound asleep, shirtless. Damn it, one-night stands are supposed to be with someone you don't care about, and you're supposed to be drunk! Not the complete opposite!! I quickly rushed over to the bathroom that was connected to my room. It was white with hot pink polka dots. It's wasn't ultra-girly but it was cute enough to be MY bathroom. I took a shower last night when I got home from the show so I can take one later tonight too. I just decided to change into some clothes and brush my hair, do my 'quickie' makeup, and have some coffee.

I waited in the kitchen for the awkward moment that Skyler comes out of my room dressed and ready to leave. Okay, so maybe 'waited' isn't the perfect word. Especially since tapping your fingers repeatedly and staring out of the kitchen countertop window while occasionally sipping your coffee, means I'm impatient. God, how could I be so stupid? And I didn't even tell him the basis of my plan; say it and be done. Never happened last night…and probably never will since we just had a one-night stand. I wouldn't call it that though… Making love? Nah, too cheesy. I fiddled with my hair for a little bit, and my coffee was gone. Seriously, should I wake him up or something? It was only 11:46 but it felt like I was waiting for hours.

I should get my mind off these things. I moved my way over to the couch and turned on the TV to the News. At first I was about to go to EW! News but I decided that they would've been talking about the Chad Dylan Cooper/Sonny Munroe thing. So since I, Tawni Hart, already know the exclusive details, I don't need to hear it again. I flipped over to the normal news and was watching politics and all of that stuff.

"Are you watching the news?" Skyler asked behind me smirking in a disbelieving way. I glared at the TV, while thinking of him and turned my head around.

"Yea, Skyler, it's sort of something that adults watch to know what's going on in the world. Like you may not know it, but Obama won the second election again!" I told him with all fake enthusiasm.

He glared at me then turned serious and calm. "Uhm, Tawni?"

"Yea?" I told him.

"Ch-check and make sure you're not pregnant or anything… Cuz that happens a lot with people on one-night stands… I know we used protection, but they're only like 97% effective…" He said sincerely and nervously.

I was a little confused, doesn't he just not care? Wasn't this a one-night stand? A.K.A, he's not supposed to care. "W-wait, you don't regret what we did?"

He smiled at me, "No…" I was still confused on what he meant. He exhaled deeply, "Tawni…you are an amazing girl, and I had fun with you last night. And why should I regret it if I cared for you a lot when we were going out?" He sighed deeply again. "Tawni, we may not be together anymore, but that doesn't change the way I felt about you when we were together… I felt the 'L' word for you." He smiled at his choice of words and I did too.

I laughed in relief, "I did too. I loved you Skyler, even if it was a two-month relationship. Frankly, you were amazing."

He smiled, "Well, I loved me too." I laughed. "No, but I loved you too. And don't you ever think that what we did was wrong last night, it wasn't for me. But, I guess I better get going."

I nodded, and led him out the door.

"Bye." I said sheepishly.

"Bye." He whispered smiling at me.

I closed the door and pressed my back against it thinking for a moment. Finally I swung open the door and Skyler wasn't that far down the hallway.

"Skyler?" I called down. He turned around and smiled at me confused. "Um, how long are you in town for?"

"I head back next week, why?" He asked. He knew where this was going. That jackass, he just wants me to say it. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Well, maybe you would like to—"

"I'd love to, Tawni." He smiled and turned around to leave. I smiled at his answer, before heading back into my apartment.

My phone rang and I answered it quickly, seeing that it was Sonny.

_"So, did you put the apartment to yourself to use?"_ Sonny smirked.

I smiled slightly, "Yes…"

_"Oh, my god! You did? So…was it like an awkward thing or no?"_

"Not as awkward as I thought it would've been. And since he's here for a week, I figured that we would…uh, hang out sometime."

_"Wait, Mackenzie Falls is only staying for a week?"_

I shrugged mentally, "Yea, why?"

_"That means Chad's only here for that long…"_

Oh, crap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' Note: ****Yes, I am aware that I didn't upload this story last weekend or the weekend after that, or the weekend after that... Don't patronize me. Jeez, it happens. I had some major writer's block. And uh, this chapter is rated T. My beliefs are personal, so don't feel offended. I think I might change the stories rating. And it's kinda short, but people need to comment the 18th chapter of When I Say No, I Mean Most Definitely. I worked hard on that chapter, and I only got one review for it so far! =/ Review this one if you want. Oh and also, I uploaded a new one-shot for SWAC, and one random one-shot that isn't based off of anything. Read them!!!  
**

**Run**

_The Next Day_

Tawni's Point of View: Noon

I sat in the passenger seat of Skyler's silver SUV holding a starbucks coffee cup in my hand.

"Yea, Skyler, I agree that girls these days are very inappropriate, but we can't exactly stop them. It's really their choice."

"But what about God, or abstinence, I just don't think they would make very good role models."

I frowned, slightly insulted. "Skyler…We're not married, and we had sex. Does that mean that I can't be a role model?"

"No, Tawni, that's not what I meant. It's different than that." He said trying to explain it to me.

"If you believe in abstinence, and we weren't drunk, why'd you do it?" I asked him, still confused and hurt.

"Bu-But it's different. With you if felt like the right choice, I still think we didn't make a mistake. Plus we're adults, and…well, maybe I don't believe in abstinence. But I just think that teenage girls shouldn't throw themselves around."

"So…" I said softly, and feeling slightly better. I was curious though. "What do you believe in?"

"I believe in… um, I'll tell you some time later."

"Skyler," I said in a warning tone, looking at him.

"I think… we let out the tension and all those unsaid feelings." He concluded.

I frowned and smiled, shaking my head. "That wasn't what you were going to say."

"What?!" He turned his head to look at me, smiling in disbelief. "Yes it was!"

I raised my eyebrows, but then gave up rolling my eyes. "Look at the road, k?"

He just smiled at me, but listened.

Sonny's Point of View: 3pm

I sat in the hotel's couch, looking expectantly at the door, waiting for Chad to walk through those doors. How could he not tell me?! Ugh, I can handle the fact that he had to leave…kind of. Okay, point is he should've told me!

Chad walked through the door, with his keys dangling in his mouth and two filled grocery bags in his hands. He closed the door with his foot and set the bags on the countertop bar thing. He took the keys from his mouth and looked at me curiously…

"Hi…" He said confused.

I glared at him, and he pouted his lips in a confused matter. Aw, he still looks as cute as ever when he's confused…-- NO! Sonny, stop that. You are ANGRY at Chad. A-N-G-R-Y.

"Okay, what'd I do?" he said giving up on thinking of it.

"Oh, I don't know…" I said sarcastically. "You don't have anything to tell me? Nothing that may be happening…in … say…one week's notice?"

He still looked confused, then looked like he realized it, then confused again. "K, I got nothing."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, and then my gaze softened. I fumbled with my hands, upset, "How long are you staying here?"

Understanding my question he sat down beside me. "As long as you need me to."

I looked at him surprised, and a questioning look on my face. "But Mackenzie Falls goes back in a week…"

He nodded, "That's right. And I might go back for a day, to get my stuff…but… crap; I really wanted to keep this as a surprise. But I'm moving to New York." He thought for a second, and continued, "It's really not that bad. A lot of celebrities are in New York, I could still get movie deals and all that. And…well…you're here."

I smiled and kissed him thankfully. "So, to sum it all up, you're staying here to be with me! Your one and only true love!" I stood up dramatically and walked around the hotel's living room. "Your only source of life, of light, and of beauty!"

"Oh that's nice, you're mocking me. Wow, Sonny real mature." He rolled his eyes and stood up following me. "But by the way, if I wanted a source of beauty, I'd look in the mirror."

"He knows he cannot go on, if he doesn't have his beautiful, gorgeous, talented…BEST ACTRESS OF ALL GENERATIONS," he gasped and I laughed walking around with him facing my back, "his Wisconsin-ite, sunny Sunbeam!"

"Oh, okay, you know what? You're gonna get it!" He came from behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist and threw me back on the couch causing me to giggle. He lay on top of me, and murmured words. "So to sum it all up, you want me to stay so you can be with me. Your one and only true love. Your only source of life, of light, and of beauty." Somehow, he made the words sound so meaningful. "She knows she cannot go one, if she doesn't have her sexy, handsome, skilled, greatest actor of our generation, her city-boy, loving Chaddy." At this I had to laugh, and he smiled. I kissed him, after I got lost in his smiling eyes.

We laid there for a bit, looking in each other's eyes. After a while, I smirked. "You gonna get off of me?"

"What happens if I don't?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Wanna lose all your sperm?" I threatened.

"In what way?" he asked seductively again.

"Oh my god!"I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, and he fell on the floor, an amused expression on his face as he laughed AT me. Psh, great boyfriend I have…

"Thank you." I said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For deciding to stay. I mean, I know it wasn't all for me or anything but—"

"Sonny… I've been waiting five years to be with you. There's no way I'd let anything get in the way of it any longer."

I smiled at him, as he kneeled beside me on the couch and I hugged him tightly.

"Besides…you know how much you need your Chaddy."

I glared at him, as I pushed him away, and cocked my eyebrows, "And you know how much you need your Sunbeam."

He scoffed, "Please, Chad Dylan Cooper is much more original than that! It's Sunshine! Duh!" After he said this he blushed, making me smirk again.

"After all of these years, I still have the ability to make Chad Dylan Cooper blush! I'm so proud of myself!"

He faltered, and panicked, unsure of himself, "I-I'm not blushing."

"Really Chad, really? What's that pink on your face?" I said mocking him.

He blushed some more, and I laughed, "I'm NOT blushing Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush."

I laughed out loud again, but let it go.

"Do you want to move in with me?" he blurted out after a few minutes of silence, still kneeling beside me on the couch.

I backtracked. "Wh- move in? With you? Are-Are you getting an apartment or something?"

He nodded, and stayed quiet, while I tried to process this through my head.

"Listen, Sonny…if it's too soon… I just—"

I held up my hand, "Um, I just gotta think, okay? About Tawni, especially her. I don't want her alone… I just… I don't know yet."

"Sonny, its okay to say no. But if it helps, the offer's always open, okay?"

I nodded, and changed the subject to the groceries.

Sonny's Point of View: 6 pm

"He what?!!" Tawni shrieked and squealed. "He asked you to move in with him!?"

Not changing my expression, I nodded.

"Well…" Tawni said confused on why I wasn't as happy as her. "Aren't you going to say yes?"

"I-I don't know Tawni! I don't want to move too fast, or anything! And what about you?! I don't want you to be alone in this apartment!"

"Psh, Sonny girl, I'll be fine. Plus...It's not like I wouldn't use the alone time alone…" she said smiling.

I laughed surprised, "So…I take it things between Skyler and you are going well?"

She smiled, "Yea…but I don't know…there's something he's not telling me…"

She frowned for a second, but went back on topic. "Sonny! Just move in with him! Taking it fast would be having 10 kids within ten days! Psh, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to marry him by now!"

"I just…I just don't want to mess this up." I said softly.

She sat down beside me in our living room. "Sonny. You and Chad are meant to be. You'll get through it all." She said softly, reassuring me. "And it's not the end of the world for our friendship! You'll still come over all the time, and we'll eat Ben and Jerry's together. But that time, it wouldn't be because of heartbreak… it would be us laughing back at how heartbroken we were and loving our lives in the present." She stopped and turned to me. I smiled, loving the words she gave me. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with Chad." I said, my eyes smiling.

"Then that should answer your question."

I smirked, "When did you get so deep?"

"I grew up. But I mean that in the best way." She said, and gave me a signature Tawni-Hart-smile.

I went took out my phone and went to the kitchen, where I could be alone, while Tawni watches America's Next Top Model.

"Hey Sonny." He said through the phone.

I let out a breath, "Okay."

"Okay??"

"Okay, I'll move in with you."

"Sonny," his voice panicked. "You don't have to okay… I was probably moving too fast and didn't even think—"

"Chad. I _WANT_ to. I do. I love you, and I want to be with you. And I want to move in with you."

I could tell he smiled through the phone, "Really?"

"Really Chad. Really." I said confidently. I then hung up the phone, knowing he was still smiling on the other end, just like I was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I was focusing on finishing my story When I Say No, I Mean Most Definitely, and I posted three one-shots. (All of which you should check out! ;) ) But now my main focus will be this story. **

**OOH! And a Shout out to the. vintage. record !!!! Amazing person, and I'm her third twin!! ;) You should check out her story, "Call it Chicken Salad?" and her sister's story, "Sonny with a Chance of Tim Tams" They're have amazing personalities and I'm proud to call them my friends!!!**

**Run**

_One Week Later_

Sonny's Point of View

I put down the final cardboard box, and wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Sighing and looking around at my new apartment, I put my hands on my hips.

This was going to be strange and different, but I was a little excited. I smiled at the exact time my boyfriend put his hands around my waist from behind me. His usual signature move.

I smiled up at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked looking at my eccentric look.

"We're missing one thing." I said casually.

He cocked his eyebrows, "And what may that be, Miss Munroe?"

"Paint." I said frowning. "I mean, have you seen these walls?! They're so…white, and plain. We need to spice it up! Add some coziness."

He spun me around to face him and laughed. "I know plenty of ways to make this place cozier."

I snorted, and shook my head in disappointment. "I have got the perv-iest boyfriend in existence."

He smiled defensively, "I think we both know that's not true. I mean there are plenty of perv-ier people than me. I just know when to say things at the right time."

"Right. Sure you do." I said sarcastically. "Because it's not like it took you…how many years to tell me how you felt about me??"

His smile dropped, "Are you always going to bring that up? Because you have to remember I'm not the only one at fault here."

I tensed, and let my shoulder relax as I sighed. "You're right. You're right…. I'm sorry."

Chad lifted up my chin and looked concerned into my eyes, "Just don't use that against me, Sonny. You have no idea how much I regret not telling you. And now that I finally have, you can't hold it on me."

I shook my head again, and nodded once I was looking down. Lifting my head up to the level of his eyes, I smiled, then let it falter. "I'm so sorry. I… I shouldn't have said that."

He nodded and then kissed my lips, to which I responded to.

"Ready to unpack?" He asked fake-enthusiastically.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Oh, for sure."

As we opened up some of the cardboard boxes, he began to talk. "Remember how last week you were so freaked out about me leaving you?" Chad asked.

"I wasn't freaked out! You exaggerate so much. I was merely upset that you didn't tell me." I said calmly explaining what had actually happened.

He smirked, "Sure you didn't. But then you were so glad I was staying in New York."

I smirked this time, "On the contrary, you stayed for me."

"I also happen to like New York better than L.A. I will miss L.A. though, it's where we first met, and most of my teenage years happened at. Mackenzie Falls is a little bit lucky that they get to go back today."

I laughed. Then my smile was wiped off as I registered what he said. Mackenzie Falls was leaving today. Crap…Tawni.

I quickly put down the cup that I was putting in the cabinet of the kitchen and grabbed my keys. I kissed Chad on the cheek and quickly explained as fast as I could. "Crap. Sorry Chad, I got to go. Tawni will need me. Skyler's leaving today."

Tawni's Point of View

Mackenzie Falls was staying for one week. That's what I was told one week ago.

And I guess I hadn't really prepared myself to expect it, despite the fact that I remembered the entire week I was hanging out with Skyler. He's changed, but I changed too, so no, I don't really think it's a bad thing. I just wasn't really prepared for goodbye. I never was. Especially with him.

This time I was driving the car. My own car, which was an Infiniti. Skyler sat in the passenger seat, and his bags were in the trunk. We didn't talk though. I don't really think we could. I know I definitely didn't talk because I didn't want to bring up the conversation that had been doomed to come.

The drive to the airport had been long, and then he did it.

Once we reached the boarding area, I kept a calm, but grim emotion on my face. Skyler cleared his throat, and I shut my eyes, knowing that it was a sign to bring up the conversation. The conversation of a goodbye.

"I've had a lot of fun with you this past week, Tawn." I winced internally at the nickname he gave me. And then I winced at the words too.

I smiled, despite all of my internal winces, and replied, "Me too Skyler. I'll really miss you. But it was nice to catch up."

"It's a shame." He said, frowning.

"What is?" I asked curious.

"Most of it." He said, a grim expression on his face as well.

I took a step forward to embrace him as tight as I could. My arms wrapped around his waist as if I was clinging for my dear life, and his arms squeezed my shoulders tightly.

A tear fell from my face. "Don't cry," He whispered. "It only makes this harder."

I laughed, "True."

He sighed, "Well, I guess…this is it. We'll keep in touch?" He asked knowing it was probably a useless promise. I nodded anyways.

I saw him walk into the plane boarding line and manage his way through. It was then when he left, I began to sob uncontrollably. I felt two soft arms go around me, and I cried into Sonny's shoulder. She patted my head, and whispered, "Shh," comfortingly to me.

"He's gone." I said stopping the sobbing, but still letting tears fall down my face.

Sonny opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head angrily. "Sonny, don't try to say anything! Okay?! He's going to L.A which is on the other side of the world to me!!" I shouted at her.

Sonny let a tear fall from her face. "I know," she whispered. "I know." She hugged me again and I let myself cry into her shoulder as she walked to take me home.

Sonny's Point of View

"Hey Chad, I know that tonight was supposed to be our first night at the apartment together, but tonight I really need to stay… Tawni needs me."

"Um, okay. Will she be alright?" He asked.

I sighed looking at my silent best friend who was sitting on the couch clutching a pillow while crying silently. "I don't know…"

Chad's Point of View

"Call me tomorrow, okay?" I could picture her nodding so I simply hung up. Then redialed my phone to a different number. One I had gotten before I decided to stay.

"Hello, is this the Mackenzie Falls private jet?" I asked into the phone.

"Chad?" Portlyn asked. "Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me. Listen, I need to talk to Skyler."

For a while I heard some silence, except murmured whispers.

"Skyler's not here, Chad. He took a different plane."

"What?!" I asked disbelievingly. "Come on , if he's asking you guys to tell me that I swear—"

"Chad… I'm not kidding. I swear on my life that he isn't in this jet." Portlyn reassured.

"Then what flight did he take?" I asked confused.

"No one knows. All we know is that it was a round-trip, so it means he planned to go back to New York, wherever he was going. I don't think he's heading back to L.A though…"

"Okay, thanks Port." I said into the phone.

"No problem." She said. I hung up the phone, and couldn't help but frown.

What the hell was Skyler doing?!

Skyler's Point of View

This had to be done… I had to come back here. Despite how much I didn't want to. There was one little task I had to do in Nebraska before going back to New York to Tawni. I hated the fact that I had to make her think I had left for good, but in the end it'll be worth it. I know it will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **** Mmmm. So, mainly a filler chapter. Not really on Channy today. Oh, and, I don't own Nebraska. (: Or any of its locations. (I used Google Earth and stuff, so…yea.) And I'm working on description of the story, so that's why it may seem longer. And this chapter is Skyler's time to shine! You may officially conclude him as a main character of this story! **

**And you can say all you want to, I will probably always think that Wishing on an iPad was my worst one-shot. ;P**

**And if any of you like my BETTER stuff, ahah, then I joined Fiction Press with an original story that I really want to start, but like no one really knows me on Fiction Press so it's tricky-wicky! And it's under the same name. So it's fiction press website /~makemecrazier **

**This is kind of a boring chapter, but it does have its twists and turns. Skyler's Point of View. **

**Run**

Skyler's Point of View

The airplane flight was crisp, clean. No mistakes, no thoughts of regret so far. I followed the long task of picking up luggage, checking to make sure you had everything and the security and so on. The moment I left the Kearney Regional Airport, it was like a rush of breeze hit me simply because I stepped on the land of my hometown when I hadn't been here for more than a year.

I quickly called a cab over and put my bags in the trunk. Since I didn't plan on staying for a long time, there was only one medium sized navy blue suitcase that contained my usual essentials.

The ride to my used-to-be home was a fair decent twenty minutes. It was in the very center of town right near the old but not dormant train station. The taxi stopped and I handed the money to a middle aged woman, before stepping out to get my bags. The car left as soon as I had closed the trunk, obviously in a hurry to get more work.

I walked up towards the front door and rapidly knocked on the solid door about five times. The maroon door opened hastily, for it did not have a peephole of any kind. When my father saw it was me, he spoke no words, but merely motioned me in, a blank expression pasted onto his face.

My dad was an average dad. He threw a baseball to me when I was younger as I had played as many sports as I could manage. His dark grey hair didn't define the warmth on his face that he had had when I was younger. But it didn't change the fact that my dad was an all jokes kind of guy. And he didn't even get angry when I had said that I wanted to pursue acting and the arts more. He was a simple father, who only wanted the best for his son.

But things were different now, and I'm sure they would seem so since I hadn't seen my family since two Christmases ago. He was disappointed. In me, I'm not sure. But definitely in my decision to leave the family for Hollywood. Maybe… maybe he wasn't even disappointed in that. I'm sure it was more of the fact that I had avoided contact from what used to be a very close family.

I walked indoors into the living room that now had a dark neutral tan compared to what once used to be an abnormally happy yellow. Despite the newly toned walls, most of the house was the same, except for the uncomfortable vibe that shifted through the air right now. I could definitely feel it.

"Mom home?" I spoke breaking the silence although I'm sure that the tense way I had spoken didn't change the vibe just yet.

"She'll be home at 6." He said. I kept the confusion to myself, as I looked at my phone to see that it was already past 6 o'clock.

"It's 5:20," My dad told me not because my confusion had shown but to tell me a piece of information, and I realized that I had forgotten the time zone of Nebraska compared to New York.

"Oh," I let a breath out, and nodded. I put the bags on the ground for a moment because they were getting heavy. As soon as I had, I noticed from the corner of my eye my dad was frowning warily at the bags I had placed down.

"I'm assuming you won't be staying long." My dad had said to me, but I'm not sure if he purposefully meant for it to sound rude or not.

"Um, I'm not sure how long I'm staying for. I just need to take care of something here in Nebraska." I stated professionally.

"Oh we're that bad?" My father snapped coolly. Not sure if his tone was meant to be a lighthearted joke or an attempt to make me feel uncomfortable and guilty, I didn't respond. Although, I did feel guilty for not talking to them.

I absolutely love how my father assumes so much. How would he know if I planned to stay long or not? How would he know about the fact that I had came to visit about 6 months ago, but had done something I promised I wouldn't let Hollywood do to me?

My old girlfriend, from Nebraska… hometown ex-girlfriend who my parents absolutely adored and had lived near the neighborhood so we grew up together, and we were expected to date and such when we got older, and we did. But then the pressure sunk, and soon it was all about marriage. My parents didn't force me into anything, god no, but me and Natasha were dating for a little bit over a year, about 4 months of it was at my house in Nebraska, and she had a place to stay in California for the other 8 or 9 months, and so she began to question me where the relationship was going. Despite how great Natasha was, it was very hard for me to imagine a future with her. For god sakes, we were only 20.

A year ago. That's when we broke up. That's when everything had become awkward for my family, since they had become close with her too. That's when they tried to convince me to get back together with her. That's when I cut off communication.

Now, a year and two months ago, is a whole different story. That's when I cheated on her with Tawni.

I wasn't lying when I said that I loved Tawni. I did. But I already knew that the relationship with Natasha would go downhill.

Something with Tawni, just felt right. And I did have those mental images of me and Tawni getting married and such. But then… Then Tawni left, and so did Sonny… and I dated other girls, until 6 months later… I decided to visit Nebraska again, in spite of the discomfited family I have.

Big. Mistake.

Natasha? Yea, it turns out she just had to be at the bar I decided to stop at before I was going to go to the house. And I slept with her… And it turns out, that somehow, she has my engagement ring that I was planning to give her while we were together but decided against it. Now, normally, this wouldn't bother me, except for the fact that this was, (what else?), a passed down heirloom that my mother told me to give to the 'one'.

I never got it back yet.

"Would you like to sit down?" My dad said loosening up.

"Um, sure." I said, hinting a thankful tone within my voice. "So, how have things been?" I said trying to start conversation.

"Not much has changed," My dad said not letting much information out.

"Except the walls," I pointed out jokingly.

My dad smiled, "Except that."

"Does Mom not like yellow anymore?"

"No… she likes yellow. She just thought that the new color felt more at home. Natasha was here the other day, while picking it out."

My head snapped up, "Natasha? What's she doing hanging out here?"

"Now, now, son, just because you two have ended, _supposedly_, does not mean we won't treat her like family." He said, accusingly. I frowned at his exaggeration on 'supposedly'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed. "We ended a year ago."

"That's not what Natasha says. She says that you two talked 6 months ago, and got engaged. And that you two kept it secret. But it's okay son," My dad said smiling with care and love. "I'm glad you came to your senses. She said it was tough living in California again, and moving there…but that it was worth it. She said that she checked in with you last week. You really need to stop lying to us. We'll forgive you for your mistakes."

Natasha said this, Natasha said that, Natasha said bull crap.

I shook my head, laughing, not believing what crazy conspiracies I was hearing right now. "Um, no, she wasn't. I was with Tawni the entire time that week."

"Tawni?" My dad said with a strict tone now. "Who's Tawni?"

"I'm home, honey!" My mom called out through the front door. I stood up, as if to greet her, and she dropped her keys as soon as she saw me. She rushed over and hugged me tightly. I laughed. "Oh honey! I haven't seen you in a long time… Congratulations on the engagement!" My mother said. I was smiling up until the last sentence. Natasha Maltara has my parents wrapped around her little fingers.

"I still want to know who this Tawni is!" My father fiercely demanded as I pulled away from my mother.

"Tawni?" She asked, confused.

"Supposedly, our son hung out with a 'Tawni' the entire week Natasha was with him, as well." My father said, again, assuming and accusing.

My mother's eyes filled with disappointment and mine filled with betrayal. Seriously? I laughed dryly, as I saw their expressions. I'll have to send Natasha a 'good-job' card.

"I didn't see Natasha at _all_ that week." I said very clear and honest. "I haven't seen her for six months."

"We know that. It's called long-distance." My mom piped in.

"No, you're not getting it. I'm with a girl named Tawni right now. I don't know where Natasha got the idea that I proposed to her, or that we were together again but—"

"How does she have the ring? My great-grandmother's ring?"

I let out a breath in defeat, seeing as she had them on her side for infinity.

"We're having a house party tonight at 7. You and Natasha can catch up." My mother said joyfully once I let out the breath, for she thought I was admitting to the engagement.

Once she let out a breath, my father spoke to me in a low voice. "And I wouldn't mention Tawni to Natasha. I know Tawni was probably a mistake, but it's better if you just don't tell her."

I was about to protest his words against Tawni, but just sneered, "You'd do anything to salvage this relationship, wouldn't you?"

Not catching my hoarse tone, he nodded, "I know Natasha means a lot to you."

Yea, she means as much to me as my old artwork from the second grade. And that's in the garbage.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T READ!

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you! I felt a lot better once some people reviewed Chapter 10 (I thought it was a pretty good chapter, so I was a little upset by the review amounts.) **

**It's not that I base the story on how many reviews, I just didn't really get any feedback on Chapter 10, so I wasn't sure on how I did. Well I've been mega-busy for the last two weekends so I didn't really get to upload. **

**The reason there is no story here, is because I really have no idea on what to write next. The ideas for this story keep on slipping away…. I don't need help though, but when I get inspiration again, I'll be sure to write a chapter. We'll just have to **

**see how that turns out. I'm not too inspired at all that much by Sonny and Chad lately…. (Maybe it's all that NCIS….) But for the moment, I'll be writing one-shots on my Fiction Press account, if that sparks your interest at all... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****Okay. So this story was disappeared from by the face of the earth. (Sorry for that.) But if you still all love the story as much as you said you had, hopefully this chapter will not be a waste. **

**Run **

_Present Time_

Chad's Point of View

I called up an old friend from the studios from my cell phone. "Listen," I began. "I know it would be violation of your code and rules for you to find out, but you don't have to get me a full out fledged detailed report. I just want to know where the plane was to."

"Chad, I don't think I can help you." Officer Reynold spoke to me. "Hire a private investigator or something."

The idea lifted a sudden spark to my mind. "Okay, thanks for trying, Ray." I hung up the phone and grabbed my laptop from my 'laptop bag' and quickly turned it on. Once I got it going, I called my acting agent who was more like an assistant, Jenna, a middle aged plump woman.

"Jenna, find me New York's best Private Investigator." I spoke, not waiting for her to say 'Hello'. I was determined.  
"Oh," She says sympathetically. "Chad, I'm sure she wasn't cheating on you."

"Wh-What?" I said extremely confused. "I need to hire a private investigator to find out where my friend's plane went to." I explained. "What are _you_ talking about?"

I heard clicking and clacking in the background, as she spoke, "Oh, sweetie. It's on the cover of the Us Magazine." She didn't explain anything as she decided to switch the topic. "Oh! I found a P.I. Her name is Rachel Naverre. She's 26, and got her degree in investigative service at Yale. Very high demand."

"How much is she charged by?" I ask.

"750 an hour." She replies hastily.

I groan. I'm not really made of money. "Okay, but how fast does she get the job done?"

"Her record stands for a half hour. But that depends on the situation."  
"Of course." I sarcastically say. I sigh aloud, and then give in. "Alright, forward her contacting information to me. Thanks, Jenna."

"No problem, hun. Buh-Bye." I heard the click that told me she had hung up.

Within minutes, I got the e-mail from Jenna. But I didn't bother to open it for now.  
Instead I went to . Where the front page of the website, I see Sonny's name automatically under Latest News.

_Sonny Munroe, allegedly new girlfriend of Chad Dylan Cooper, was seen out today with a mystery boy. Photographs were taken of Sonny and the guy out walking in New York Central Park for ice cream. But it looked a little more than friendship. _

"_They were laughing and smiling with each other, and looked really comfortable together." An insider says from Banana Republic, a store the pair had came into. _

_Could it be that Sonny Munroe has actually moved on, and just couldn't tell Chad? Was he too late?_

I stopped reading before I could fully believe it. I scoffed though. Sonny told me she was on a family errand. And the photos? Don't look like family that much to me.  
Ugh, no! What am I doing? Am I crazy? Sonny loves me, and I love her. Don't make things worse!

"Hey, Honey." Sonny said coming in through the apartment doors.

I smiled at her, and closed my laptop, a little suspiciously.

"Hey!" I said excitedly. "How was your day?" Did you do anything that might possibly break my heart? Just wondering.

"Oh it was great!" She exclaimed.  
"Yea, you made the Us Magazine." I said casually, as I opened up my laptop again.  
"Oh my gosh! Really? I love that magazine!" She says oblivious to my laptop.  
She leans in over my shoulder and looks at the laptop and reads the article. "I hate that magazine."

I inhale sharply and turn around to look at her.

"Come on, Chad. You know it's not true."

"Do I?" I can't help but say.

She scoffs, "Oh my god. Do you not trust me? Chad, I've told you that I love you multiple times. Why would I go and cheat right after we got together?"

I don't reply guiltily, and keep my head down.

"And they were right." She says calmly.

I snap my head up in disbelief, and have a wave of shock across my face.

"It was more than friendship, because that's my brother, and I love him." She says.

"Sonny…" I begin.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to be with family today?" Her eyes slightly brimming with tears. "My brother was visiting me in New York, and I had a great day. And of course I was comfortable around him! I grew up with him!"

I stood up, and took a step towards her. "Sonny, I wasn't accusing—"

"No. You know what, Chad? I love you, and you love me. _Don't_ screw that up. Don't let _anyone_ screw that up." She walks out and slams the door.

What the hell did I just do?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note****: Nope. Nothing to say. Enjoy. (:**

**

* * *

**

**Run**

Tawni's Point of View

_New York City, 6 P.M._

I fiddled with my bracelets as I sat in Panera Bread, my thoughts leading to Skyler.

"Hey! How about we go see a movie?" Sonny asked me at 6 P.M. thinking of ways to cheer me up.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a skeptical expression, and scoffed and rolled my eyes. Like a movie was going to bring him back?

"Ooh," She sighs. "Yea, you're right. A movie's a dumb idea."

Ya think?

"How about…. We do that Taylor Swift option?" She says, talking about our 'Broken Hearts Therapeutic Theory'. I considered it in my head, and then backtracked.

"That's for broken hearts only. You and Chad are practically romance of the year." I spoke sarcastically.

She gave in a light chuckle, but it didn't look too happy…

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She inhaled, "We kind of got into a fight today."

I gave her a quizzical look, so she continued.

"He slightly was afraid that the magazines were true. So to shorten things up, he didn't trust me." She let out a breath.

I didn't say anything too consoling. I wasn't sure what to really say. I mean, this what Hollywood does to relationships. It just is. And I knew it was Sonny's Brother, Max. He came to visit six months ago.

"Well, even if we both have reasons to do that," I said. "I don't feel like bringing my mood down any lower than it already is. Let's just sit here. Maybe I'll grab a book or something. But I'm not up for doing much." I told her kind of dully.

She nodded, "Is it okay if I go though? I'd be bored." She laughed and I smiled knowingly.

"Yes, it's fine. Go! Shoo! Scram!" I joked.

She smiled and put on her coat and maroon thin scarf and rushed out the door, where it was pouring rain.

I browsed at the small collection of books they had displayed. I decided to get another coffee as well.

When I sat down with a copy of The Last Song that I've been meaning to read for a few weeks, I had to stop before I could start. I took a breath in and looked at the window where the rain was trickling down the window pane, and I let a breath out feeling that for just a second that maybe we were truly connected. In more ways than we both thought.

And suddenly, I'm just looking at Chapter 1 of a book.

* * *

Skyler's Point of View

_Nebraska, 7:00 P.M. _

The first thing I was thinking when she walked through the door was, 'Oh. God. She's here.'

Her blonde hair was nowhere near Tawni's luscious curls. It was a shorter, straighter bob, and it was a little bit of a dirty blond since there were a lot of highlights. She was wearing a cropped leather jacket over a white t-shirt with silver necklaces, and dark skinny jeans with boots. She is hot. I'd be a gay guy to not be able to admit that. She is.  
But Tawni absolutely gorgeous, so she doesn't even compare.

I watched as my mom went up to greet her, and they kissed each other's cheeks with a 'Mwah!'. Like what the hell? We're not in France. She and my father gave each other a comfortable quick hug, as if they're family.

She spotted me in surprise, and I suddenly wondered if she knew I was going to be here. I gave her a mischievous smirk, hoping she saw it. She kind of deserves it, you know?

She came over to me with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Oh my gosh! Honey," She kissed my cheek, and I had to grimace. "Why didn't you tell me you would be here?"

Knowing there were some eyes on us, I said, "Oh, I thought a romantic surprise would suit you."

"Want to go somewhere and talk?" She suggested with a real smile this time.

I sighed out loud, "Yea. That could work."

We both stood up, and gave lazy smiles to people walking past us. Most of the people were my parent's friends, but some people were cousins and other family members that I had to pass up on for now. She was pulling my hand, and all I could notice was that it didn't feel like Tawni's. I can't wait to get back there.

She pulled me into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Natasha." I said in a warning kind of voice.

"Oh, god Skyler. It's a long story." She said with an apologetic tone. I said nothing and let her continue.

"You know that…night? Well, you left a ring there, and it looked pretty valuable, so I would've given it to you but you were already gone. Which, by the way, what's up with that? Seriously? I would've thought you would be the kind of guy that waits for the girl to wake up on one-night stands, not leave before they wake up." She exclaimed, frustrated.

"Yea, sorry about that." I said sarcastically. "Can we get to the part where you lied to my friends and family?" I smiled through gritted teeth.

She gave me a five second glare before continuing, "So the ring was in my bag and me and my friend, one of my best, went out for lunch and she and I were looking for my purse for my wallet for the lunch. Then she found the ring, and automatically assumed that you proposed since you were my longest boyfriend. I don't know why, but… I couldn't really… I don't know. I guess I thought it was the perfect way to get you back."

"Get me back? Get me back for what?" I said accusingly.

She scoffed, "For breaking my heart!" She let out a few tears.

"Skyler, you have no idea what you did to me. It… it was terrible." She choked out.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I managed, but then began to protest. "But we were drifting apart." She scoffed and gave a skeptical expression. "No, really Natasha. We were."

"Oh, you mean you were cheating on me with that blonde hoe?" She says.

Whoa. Didn't see that coming. "A. You're blonde too. B. She's not a hoe. C. How did you know about that?" I said, a little bit scared.

She scoffed again, "Oh, please Skyler. I don't even think you were trying that hard to hide it from me. It was easy. But that's not the point." She let out a breath, and another tear. "Do you really think everything between us is gone?"

"Natasha, I –"

"Do you really think that we were drifting apart? Jesus, you broke my heart. You cheated on me, you dumped me. And what? What did I ever do to you?"

I had to laugh. "You're – You're kidding me, right?"

She gave me a serious look.

I sighed, and bowed my head down. "You were suffocating me. I – I don't know. It's hard to explain. I felt… trapped whenever I was with you. And forced. And pressured. – Maybe it's not that hard to explain." I admitted out loud to myself.

She took a step closer to me, and put her hand on my cheek gently. "I wouldn't do that to you again, Skyler." She whispered.

I put my hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze. I was about to pull her hand off. "Natasha, I still don't –"

I was cut off by her putting her lips to mine.

I pushed my lips to hers too, and lowered the hand that was holding hers, by our sides.

My heart was racing, but I don't think it was in a good way that much, and so I decided to push her off.

She still had her eyes closed, and a small grin was forming. "You kissed back," She says in realization.

"Yea," I admitted, not knowing what else to say. I released her hand, and she looked at me confused. "But I still think it wouldn't work."

"You're—you're a user!" She shouted.

"Admit it, Natasha! You're secretly disappointed because you didn't feel anything either in that kiss!" I slightly yelled at her.

She shook her head, back and forth, with tears running down her cheeks. She mumbled to herself, "No. No! It's not true." Over and over again. She sunk to the kitchen floor.

She reached for her back pocket, and pulled out the ring, and I let out a sigh of relief.

And finally she spoke loudly and clearly. "It's true." And with that she gave me an understanding glance and held out the ring to me. I gladly took it and stuffed in my jeans pockets.

Her tears were dry now, and so were her eyes, and we were both just sitting on the kitchen floor. Side by side.

"So…" She says in wonder. "I wasn't your first love, was I?"

I sheepishly shook my head 'No'.

She gave me a grin. "Hey, Skyler?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"We were best friends before we dated." She states. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Yes." I agree.

"Do you think we ruined that?" She says curious.

"Is this your way of asking if we could be friends again?"

She laughs, and I smile. "Kind of."

"I think we could be." I admit. "I do have to return to New York though… Badly." I say desperately, thinking of Tawni.

"Is that where the blonde h – girl lives?" She says, thinking I didn't notice her 'almost-slip'. I nod.

"Well, can we go tell everyone that we're not engaged?" I ask her. I stood up, and held out a hand to her to help her up.

Natasha sheepishly grimaced. "Can we just say we called it off? It has less public humiliation, and this way I won't be remembered as a liar forever?"

"Okay, fine. But if anyone asks. You broke up with me. I don't need haters."

She tried to hide the fact that she loved the idea of breaking up with me, but I playfully stuck my tongue out. She laughed.

* * *

If someone were on the outside of the door, and heard everything, they'd be really confused. We went from adults talking, immaturely yelling, upset, kissing, upset again, and then laughing. Someone would think we were on pot or something.

Natasha walked out first, and you could tell she was really nervous because her hand was shaking. I wanted to grab it and tell her it would be okay, but I think I didn't want to risk her getting the wrong message. Instead I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Um, everyone. Excuse me." She said, trying to get people's attention. But it didn't seem like she could bring her voice to do it.

"Hey! Everyone!" I kind of shouted. Heads turned to what the commotion and noise was. "We have an announcement to make." I had to catch a glimpse at what the look was on my parent's faces were. My mother seemed proud, like sickly proud. And my father, had narrowed eyes, and was probably worried about how much public embarrassment I would cause, especially since he didn't like my behavior today.

I looked at Natasha, and she smiled at me. "Our engagement…" She paused, and looked around the room a little intimidated. She looked at me and nodded in reassurance to herself and to me, before loudly and clearly saying the words that people needed to hear. "…has been called off."

Some people gasped, some people didn't say anything, and some people seemed confused.

"We decided we were meant to be friends, and just that. I think we were always meant for only that. The thing is, we've been drifting apart, and before a terrific friendship could be destroyed, it was safer to end it now."

I was shocked. I didn't expect Natasha to 'slightly' tell the truth. I just thought she was going to tell everyone she broke up with me. But honestly, I like what she said better…for several reasons.

My parents looked outraged, and I let out a breath of disappointment, and put my hands in my pockets, fiddling with the ring as I strutted towards them.

"What is this? Is she making up for that girl? You should pay for your own mistakes." My mother said, angry with me.

I was a second away from breaking down, but stopped myself. "No. No, I shouldn't. Because Tawni wasn't a mistake, Mother. And every word Natasha said up there was true. And even though, I may be hopelessly in love with Tawni, it doesn't mean that we weren't drifting apart. We're best friends. And we dated. But we are not getting married. And we're not spending the rest of our lives together because I have bigger plans, and I love Tawni. And Natasha, she's a great friend. And I'm happy to know she always will be. But you two? You need to back off. No one ever shames me the way you guys do, so just back off." I let out in one breath and in a rush.

"Oh, son." My dad said, sounding apologetic. "We don't mean to shame you. It's just… you haven't visited for a long time. And we were thinking that Hollywood had changed you too much."

My mother on the other hand, slapped my cheek. Hard. "OW!" I exclaimed, loudly.

"That's for not talking to me for a whole year!" My mother cried. And then she hugged me, sobbing and muttering things like, "My baby boy!"

I gave dad a confused look, and he shrugged. "Maybe she's on her period, or menopause?" He suggested and I cracked up a laugh while my mom turned to glare at her husband.

"I'm not that old…. Yet." She admitted defeated.

"So when do we get to meet Tawni? You mentioned something about being 'hopelessly in love with her'." My mom said sarcastically. "You mentioned it twice."

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. "I got to go back to New York. I'm thinking I'm heading out there in about 3 days. Sorry, at first I didn't plan to stay long." I admitted.

"New York?" My father asked.

"Ugh, you had to live so far." My mother complained.

"Well, I still live in California, but I'd like to move there. And… maybe it's you guys that live too far…" I said. "I mean, you guys aren't getting any younger—"

This got an 'Oi!' from my father.

"—And New York is full of adventures?" I said, almost laughing.

"Maybe when we retire." My father says before making any decisions, scoffing still from me calling them old.

I took a step into our backyard where there were some plastic tables laid out with food, and I ate a few pretzels. The people outside were chattering calmly to each other, and that's when I looked up at the sky, and all of the sudden, I felt guilty. Because, how could I do something as stupid as leaving Tawni, and not tell her I'm coming back?

* * *

**So... Did ya like it?  
**

**I didn't want you all to end up hating Natasha because in some of your reviews you all thought Natasha was like a total bitch or something. xD**

**And, I'm not sure where I'm going with Skyler being in Nebraska, but no offense to people who all want more Tawni/Skyler... Skyler's probably going to be low-profile for like the next chapter or two. We'll see. **

**Anyways. Way longer than my last chapter. **

**Reviews are cookies. And I Cookies. xD**


End file.
